Pokemon Super: Black & White (Season 1)
by pokeball645
Summary: After landing in the world of Pokemon, Cabba sets off on a journey through the Unova Region with good friends like Ash, Iris, and Cilan by his side, in hopes to win the Unova League and stop Team Rocket, Team Plasma, and also, something else! (Will have characters from the Xenoverse series in it) (Alternate Universe 6) *No longer accepting Xenoverse OCs*
1. In The Shadow of Zekrom!

Greetings readers,this is pokeball645 here with something new! This story stars the Saiyan from Dragon Ball Super, Cabba!

In this story, Cabba will travel the Unova Region with Ash, Iris, and Cilan.

It will include some created characters from Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Either mine or yours if you want, just give me the details on the character.

This story will also take place in an alternate Universe 6 where the Saiyans of that universe have Saiyan tails and where the Earth wasn't destroyed, but Planet Sadal, Cabba's home planet, was destroyed instead.

Now for the disclaimers: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and the Pokemon Company. Dragon Ball Super is owned by Akira Toriyama. I don't own anything, except for any characters I made who will be in this story.

Now, without further ado, I give you...

 **Pokemon Super: Black & White!**

* * *

The Pokemon world, a world filled with the most amazing creatures imaginable, populating the land, the sea, and the air. Wherever you go, no doubt you'll find Pokemon there too. However, in the Pokemon world, there are times when you'll find something that will unexpectedly lead to a series of events beyond anyone's imagination. That has been proven true as a strange round object that came from somewhere from the vast reaches of space begins to make its way to the Pokemon world. What could be inside this object could very well change the world of Pokemon as we know it!

In The Shadow of Zekrom!

The mysterious object was getting closer to the Pokemon world, looking ready to come in for a nice landing, when suddenly...

A loud roar was heard and to the object's right, a Pokemon that looked like a big green dragon with sharp claws glared at the object and then fired a powerful beam at it, causing some good damage.

Now the object was going in for a crash landing somewhere in the Pokemon world while the green Pokemon flew off without a roar while the object was on a crash course for somewhere in the Pokemon world.

* * *

Down in the Pokemon world, a woman was getting ready to drive away from her Research Lab.

"I'd better get moving. Professor Oak will be here in the Unova Region any minute with his guests to study the legends of Unova with me. So, I'm gonna be there as soon as they arrive to give them a nice Unova Region welcome." the woman said.

But then, something in the sky caught her eye as she looked up to see something fall from the sky, and in a ball of fire. "What's that? It can't be a shooting star, it's daylight." she thought to herself.

Then the object crashed into the forest, making the area shake a little while some of the local Pokemon ran away in fear.

The woman then got in her car to check it out as she said, "I think Professor Oak's gonna have to wait a little longer. I'd better get a closer look at what just crashed." Then she drove away to find out what in the world just crashed into the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, some of the local Pokemon that didn't run off in fear gathered around to see what just crashed into their forest home.

What they saw was some sort of pod that looked pretty banged up upon impact.

"Patrat?" one of the Pokemon questioned while looking at the damaged pod.

"Deerling." another Pokemon whispered.

Then the pod hatch opened up, startling the Pokemon, but they stood their ground when something emerged from the damaged pod.

What they saw looked like a human male who was fair-skinned and of short stature and has a very slim build. The person's hair is black and spiky, with one bang hanging over his forehead. His eyes are narrow with large black pupils. The outfit this person was wearing has yellow straps, silver plating, a purple under piece, and a blue suit underneath with brown armbands, a brown belt, and purple shoes with grey soles.

They were surprised to see the guy come out of the pod, but they were even more surprised to see a brown monkey tail slowly waving behind the mysterious guy.

The person then looked at the pod he came out of. He saw the damage done to it as he sighed, "Oh great."

Then the guy looked at the area around him as he asked, "Hey, where am I?"

Then he saw the Pokemon looking at him cautiously, before they got scared and found a place to hide. Then the guy smiled and called out to the Pokemon, "Come on, come on out! I'm not gonna hurt any of you!"

Then one of the Pokemon, a Patrat, decided to carefully go down the crater to reach the boy, who looked at Patrat with a gentle smile. Then he gently patted Patrat on the head, much to Patrat's delight. "Patrat." Patrat sighed happily.

"See? I won't hurt you." the boy assured gently. Then he asked, "Say, what kind of creature are you anyway?"

"They're magnificent creatures called Pokemon. You'll find more of them roaming around the Pokemon world." The boy was surprised by the voice that answered him as he turned around to see the woman from earlier smiling at the tailed boy that was petting Patrat.

"Pokemon? I've never heard of them before." the boy said while Patrat went back to its friends.

The woman was surprised to hear that, "Never heard of Pokemon before?"

The boy nodded, "We don't have creatures called Pokemon on Planet Sadal."

"Planet Sadal?" the woman asked in confusion. Then she looked at her watch before she said, "Oh man, I'm gonna be late to pick up Professor Oak. Listen, how about you come with me? You can tell me more about this Planet Sadal and I can tell you more about Pokemon, okay?"

The boy then smiled and nodded, "Okay, I'll go."

The boy then surprised the woman by floating out of the crater and over to her car. Then the boy introduced himself, "By the way, I never got the chance to introduce myself. My name is Cabba, and I'm a Saiyan from Planet Sadal."

"Huh, a Saiyan?" the woman asked herself. She then shook her head a little before she introduced herself to Cabba, "I'm Professor Juniper, and I research the many different Pokemon found in the Unova Region. Come on, let's go Cabba."

Cabba then got in Professor Juniper's car before they began to drive away from Cabba's damaged pod.

On the way, Professor Juniper explained to Cabba about Pokemon being magnificent creatures that hold incredible powers in them.

"...And the interesting thing is that there are plenty of unknown Pokemon out there just waiting to be discovered." Professor Juniper finished her explanation about Pokemon.

Cabba was amazed by what he heard. Then he looked up at some of the flying Pokemon above as he said, "I must say, this planet sounds amazing so far."

"That's right, you said you're a Saiyan from Planet Sadal, right? Why not tell me more about Sadal and the Saiyans?" Professor Juniper asked.

"Well they... Huh?" Cabba then saw something in the distance, "What's that?"

"That must be the plane Professor Oak is in. He and one of his Pokemon Trainer friends must've had a nice flight from the Kanto Region." Professor Juniper said, confusing Cabba.

"Professor Oak? Kanto Region?" Cabba asked in confusion, but then his face grew serious.

Professor Juniper noticed his facial expression and asked, "Is something wrong Cabba?"

"There's some powerful energy heading over to where Professor Oak's gonna land! I can sense it from here!" Cabba informed, confusing the professor.

"What do you mean?" Professor Juniper asked.

"He could be in danger! I've gotta help him!" Cabba yelled, quickly undoing his seat belt before he took off, leaving a surprised Professor Juniper behind.

"In danger? Cabba, wait!" Professor Juniper called out, but Cabba was still flying fast over to the plane.

* * *

The plane in question finally landed after flying all the way from the Kanto Region, and among the passengers, next to the plane stood an elderly man, a woman, a boy, and a yellow Pokemon with red cheeks and a lightning bolt shaped tail.

The boy stretched with the Pokemon as he said, "We're here Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said, stretching along with his trainer while the man and the woman walked away from the plane.

The boy and Pikachu began to follow them, but then something made Pikachu stop and look behind him. The boy stopped and called for Pikachu, but the Pokemon ran off and turned to the left to see a storm cloud heading their way.

The boy caught up to Pikachu and asked, "Pikachu, what's up?"

Then he turned to the water to see a pink fish Pokemon splashing in the water as the boy got excited, "Never seen that before!" Then he and Pikachu got a little closer for a better look in the water, "That was cool! Wonder if there are more."

"Pika." Pikachu whispered as the boy turned to the approaching cloud.

"What's that?" the boy asked.

Then suddenly, Pikachu was caught in a mysterious cage, catching him and the boy by surprise. The boy tried to keep the cage from taking Pikachu. The boy then saw three figures, one man, one woman, and one short person standing on top of the plane as he demanded, "Hey, who are you guys!?"

"'Who are you' is the question indeed!" the woman said.

"We'll answer you as we feel the need!" the man said. Then all three of them suddenly revealed themselves to be a man and a woman in black clothing with a big red R on their shirts, and the short guy was actually a cat Pokemon with a charm on his forehead.

"Team Rocket! What are you doing here?" the boy asked.

"I'll ask you the same question!" the man with blue hair argued.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" the boy called.

"Pika-CHUUU!" Pikachu fired electricity from his cheeks at Team Rocket, but it was blocked by the machine the cat Pokemon was holding.

"A wasted effort." the man said.

"We made sure it's electric-proof." the woman with long red hair added.

The cat Pokemon then snickered, "Give it up Twerp! There's nothing you and Pikachu can do that can stop this beauty!"

The boy and Pikachu growled at Team Rocket. Then a voice yelled out, "Let them go!"

"Huh?/Pika?" the boy and Pikachu asked as Thunderbolt was still going on.

"Excuse me?" the woman asked. Just then, a Ki blast came out of nowhere and destroyed the machine and freed Pikachu.

The cat Pokemon yelped, but then he got mad and demanded, "Hey, who did that!?"

"I did!" Then the five of them turned to see something land next to the boy and Pikachu. It was Cabba and he was now glaring at Team Rocket.

"Stay out of this boy, this doesn't concern you at all!" the man told the Saiyan.

"Whenever I see or sense anyone good or innocent being attacked, I'll always be there to help out! Now leave them alone!" Cabba yelled, getting into a Martial Arts fighting stance. The boy and Pikachu were surprised, but still happy that Cabba came to help them.

Then suddenly, the sound of thunder caught the attention of the man and woman from earlier as they turned to see the cloud just above them.

It was right above Cabba, the boy, Pikachu, and Team Rocket who looked up at it. Then a big bolt of lightning shot out from the middle of the cloud down at them, separating Team Rocket from Cabba, the boy, and Pikachu as they all screamed in alarm.

Then Cabba and the boy found themselves surrounded by a blue electric area. Then they noticed that Pikachu was still being hit by the blue lightning as the boy gasped, "Pikachu!"

Then the lightning stopped as Pikachu glared at light above them. Cabba, the boy, and Team Rocket looked up at it as well. "That powerful energy I sensed earlier, could it really be coming from up there?" Cabba whispered.

Pikachu then fired a Thunderbolt at the light, then a loud roar was heard as they looked on.

Cabba focused hard and he thought he saw something that looked like a black dragon with red eyes. The boy saw it too as he asked, "What is that?"

"Could that be another Pokemon?" Cabba asked himself.

Somewhere away from the area, on top of a tree, a girl with long purple hair and a Pokemon with tusks saw the mysterious cloud as well.

"Check it out!" the girl said. Then she turned to the Pokemon with a smile as she said, "Something great's going on! Axew, let's go!"

"Axew!" the Pokemon, Axew, then went into the girl's hair before she began to swing over on a vine.

Back with Cabba and the others, the man and woman witnessing the thunder and lightning then remembered the boy as the woman gasped, "My Ash!" Then she and the man ran off to get to the boy, clearly named Ash.

Cabba, Ash, and Pikachu were still looking up at the figure in the sky.

"You could be right, it might be a Pokemon." Ash told Cabba.

The figure then turned to look at Cabba when the Saiyan suddenly heard a voice, " _Your ideals are strong!_ "

"Huh? My what?" Cabba asked. But then the mysterious Pokemon shot up, leaving behind some more lightning as Cabba, Ash, and Pikachu screamed.

Then the cloud suddenly disappeared as Ash and Cabba sat up and looked at the sky.

But then Ash gasped, "Pikachu!"

Then he picked up Pikachu and asked, "Pikachu, are you okay?"

Pikachu then opened his eyes and said, "Pika Pi."

"Pikachu. I'm so glad!" Ash said in relief as he and Pikachu hugged each other.

Cabba saw the two of them and sighed in relief, "I'm glad everything turned out just fine." Then Cabba looked up at the sky again as he asked himself, "But what was that anyway? Could that really be another Pokemon that was in those clouds?"

"Hey!" Ash said to get Cabba's attention. The Saiyan then turned to Ash and Pikachu as Ash thanked him, "Thanks for helping us when you did. Pikachu and I owe you big time."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"Hey, no thanks are needed. Helping others is what I do a lot." Cabba said.

"Ash!" the man and woman ran over to the boys and Pikachu in concern.

"Ash, are you all right?" Ash's Mom asked in concern.

"Yeah." Ash answered.

"But Ash, are you completely sure?" the man asked.

"Of course, we're both fine, thanks to him." Ash said while he and Pikachu looked at Cabba.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Ash's Mom told Cabba gratefully.

"Hold on, we never saw you when we landed here in Unova. How did you get here so fast?" the man asked.

"I sensed a powerful energy heading over to this area, so I flew in to find out what it was. That's when I noticed that this guy and the Pokemon were in danger, so I shot a Ki blast at the machine the attackers had to help." Cabba answered, making the man, Ash, his Mom, and Pikachu blink while looking at Cabba.

Ash then shook his head, "Well, we're just glad you helped us out. Aren't we, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu answered. Then electricity suddenly sparked from Pikachu's cheeks, confusing the others.

"Hey, what's the matter little guy?" Cabba asked. Pikachu just shook it off and got on Ash's shoulder as the two of them smiled.

"Still, that was some thunderstorm, wasn't it?" Ash's Mom asked while looking up at the sky along with the others.

"But who was that anyway?" Ash asked.

"What was what?" the man asked.

"I could've sworn I saw a Pokemon somewhere in the clouds." Ash answered.

"But Ash, from where we were standing, all we could see was the clouds." the man said as Ash's Mom nodded in agreement.

"That's strange." Ash said. Then he turned to Cabba and asked, "Oh yeah! I forgot to ask, who are you anyway?"

"I'm Cabba, a Saiyan from a planet called Sadal." Cabba introduced, confusing the others.

"A Saiyan?" Ash asked quietly. Then he and Pikachu were caught off guard when they both saw Cabba's tail. "Uh, is that a tail behind your back?" Ash asked, a bit shaky.

Cabba took a look at his tail and answered, "Oh, yes, it is. Actually, Saiyans like myself also have a tail behind their backs."

"Oh, Professor Oak!" then they turned to see Professor Juniper walking over to them.

"Well what do you know? Professor Juniper!" Professor Oak said as they turned to the professor.

"I'm sorry I was so late. I hope you're okay after that thunderstorm." Professor Juniper said.

"We're just fine, thanks Professor!" Professor Oak said. Then he turned to Ash, his Mom, and Pikachu and said, "I'd like to introduce you to Professor Juniper, and don't let the youthfulness of one of them most famous Pokemon researchers fool you."

"Pleasure to meet you!" Professor Juniper said. But then she noticed Cabba and said to him, "And Cabba you really shouldn't fly ahead like that, you really surprised me."

Ash, his Mom, Pikachu, and Professor Oak looked back and forth between Cabba and Professor Juniper. "Hang on, are you saying you know this young man?" Professor Oak asked Professor Juniper.

"I ran into Cabba on my here to see you." Professor Juniper replied.

* * *

After all the introductions were made, they were now in Professor Juniper's car as she drove back over to her Research Lab.

On the way to the Lab, Ash, Pikachu, Cabba, and Ash's Mom were looking at the Pokemon on the grass and in the air.

"So, what do you think Ash? These Pokemon are new to you, aren't they?" Professor Juniper asked after noticing how excited Ash and Pikachu looked.

"Right!" Ash answered when Pikachu's cheeks suddenly sparked again.

"Pikachu's been doing that a lot lately." Ash's Mom noticed.

"When we get to my Lab, I'll have a look." Professor Juniper offered.

"Thanks, that'd be great!" Ash said happily.

"And as you know, Kanto Pokemon are very rare here, so I have a lot of questions to ask you Professor." Professor Juniper told Professor Oak.

"Fine." Professor Oak said.

"Excuse me Professor Juniper, but is Pikachu also rare here?" Cabba suddenly asked.

"Why yes, we've never seen a wild one before." Professor Juniper answered.

"You'll also get to meet Pokemon you've never seen before in Professor Juniper's Lab." Professor Oak said.

Professor Juniper nodded, "Of course. You should enjoy that."

Ash, Pikachu, and Cabba then turned to the water to see a bunch of swan looking Pokemon who then took off into the air.

"Pokemon I've never seen before." Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu agreed while Ash's Mom smiled at the two of them as if she already knew what Ash was about to do.

"This planet really is amazing." Cabba said to himself while watching the swan Pokemon fly in the sky.

As they kept on driving, they were now in a small town. "Well, this is Nuvema Town." Professor Juniper said.

"Nuvema Town?" Ash and Cabba asked.

Professor Juniper nodded, "My Research Lab is just up ahead."

* * *

Once they made it to Professor Juniper's Lab, they began to run some tests on Pikachu.

"Pikachu." Pikachu moaned sadly, not liking the tests.

"What do you think Professor?" Professor Oak asked.

"According to Ash, Pikachu has been exposed to a highly electrical field. Still, I see no evidence of any problems." Professor Juniper explained.

Cabba smiled, "So that must mean Pikachu's gonna be just fine."

Ash smiled and turned to Pikachu, "That's great, you're okay buddy!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said happily, standing up.

"Please stay a little longer Pikachu. I'd like to run a few more tests." Professor Juniper said, making Pikachu upset again.

"Just a little longer Pikachu, okay?" Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu said sadly.

"Hey, cheer up, the tests will be done before you know it." Cabba assured the depressed Pokemon.

Then the door opened to reveal one of Professor Juniper's assistants. "Professor Juniper, a brand new trainer is about to start his journey!" he told her.

"Is it really that time again?" Professor Juniper asked.

"Time for what exactly Professor?" Cabba asked in confusion.

Professor Oak smiled at the Saiyan, "You see Cabba, one of Professor Juniper's numerous duties is to give any new trainers of the Unova Region their Starter Pokemon."

"Awesome! Starter Pokemon!" Ash said with excitement.

"Uh, Starter Pokemon?" Cabba asked in confusion.

"So Pokemon Trainers can start their Pokemon Journey. In fact, that's how I met Pikachu." Ash said.

* * *

In another part of the Lab, a boy with dirty blonde hair, white pants, black shirt, and an orange jacket was taking pictures with his camera. Then he turned to see Professor Juniper walking over to him, along with her assistant, Ash, and Cabba.

"Hello, Trip! Welcome!" Professor Juniper called happily to the boy who walked over to her.

"Hi, Professor Juniper! I'm finally ready to start off my journey as a Pokemon Trainer!" Trip declared, sounding like he's pretty confident about his decision.

"I know you've waited a long time for this! Welcome to the world of Pokemon!" Professor Juniper exclaimed with a smile.

Ash then spoke up, "I bet you were so excited that you couldn't sleep a wink! I was the same way!" Ash chuckled, feeling a little silly.

Trip then noticed Ash and Cabba and asked, "Who are you two?"

"Oh right! Trip, meet Ash! He came all the way from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region! And this is Cabba, he's not really a trainer, but I ran into him before I met Ash." Professor Juniper explained.

"Nice to meet you Trip!" Ash grinned happily.

"Yes, pleasure to meet you." Cabba said.

"From Pallet Town? Kanto region?" Trip asked, but then he chuckled, confusing Ash and Cabba.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Ash asked in confusion.

"See, I was wondering that a guy like you came from the boonies." Trip smirked.

"Hey! What do you mean boonies!?" Ash snapped angrily.

Trip then turned to Cabba and asked, "What about you? Where are you from?"

"I came from Planet Sadal." Cabba answered.

Trip blinked a couple of times, "Planet Sadal?" Then he muttered to himself, "Sounds like he's in his own little world."

Cabba heard it, and couldn't help but feel a little insulted, "Hey!"

Professot Juniper then stepped up, "Come on! Today's your first day as a trainer! So it's a happy day!"

Then she walked over to the cart that had three Poke Balls, ten empty Poke Balls, and two Pokedexs. She picked up the three Poke Balls and said, "Now, you can choose your partner among these three types! First is Tepig, a Fire-Type!"

She then threw the ball into the air and out of it came a Pokemon that looked like a pig. "Tepig!" he said, sounding proud.

"Wow! Awesome! So you're called a Tepig!" Ash exclaimed, sounding amazed.

"Looks like a strong Pokemon to me." Cabba said. Tepig then shot some fire out his nose, impressing Ash and Cabba.

"That's a Fire-Type, nice and fiery!" Ash chuckled while Cabba and Tepig then looked at each other.

"Up next is Oshawott, a Water-Type!" Professor Juniper brought out another Pokemon. This one looked like an otter with a shell on his stomach, "Oshawott!"

Ash got closer to the Water-Type, "Aw! Aren't you the cutest?" That made Oshawott rub the back of his head.

Cabba chuckled, "I'd say he's an adorable little guy!"

"Finally, Snivy, a Grass-Type!" Professor Juniper brought out the third Pokemon, which looked like a small green snake, "Snivy!"

"Cool! This one's got plenty of confidence!" Ash said before the three Starter Pokemon stood in front of Trip. "Each one of them would be good to train! It's gonna be a tough choice." Ash said.

"Don't forget, I'm the one who gets to choose." Trip reminded, sounding annoyed.

"Don't worry, I get it! But if it was up to me... This would be a tough one." Ash said. Then he turned to Cabba and asked, "Which one would you pick Cabba?"

Cabba was surprised by the sudden question, but then he answered, "Well... I don't really know myself."

Professor Juniper then smiled at the Saiyan, "Well Cabba, if you want to, you can always pick a Starter Pokemon after Trip makes his choice."

The others were surprised by the sudden offer. The Trip smirked at the idea, "Actually, that sounds like a good idea. This means having another trainer to have a battle with."

Cabba then looked at the Starters, then he nodded and said, "If you say so, I'll do it! After Trip makes his choice, that is!"

"That's the spirit Cabba!" Ash cheered before they turned back to the Starters just as Trip took a picture of them.

"I've decided, I'm choosing Snivy." Trip declared. The choice made Snivy stand proud, Tepig looked a little annoyed, and Oshawott was in despair.

"Okay! Now, Cabba, it's your turn! Choose the Pokemon you want as your partner." Professor Juniper said. Tepig and Oshawott got hopeful again as they turned to Cabba.

Cabba crossed his arms as he looked at Tepig and Oshawott. Then he nodded to himself and told the Professor, "Professor Juniper, I choose Tepig!" Cabba's choice left Tepig shooting out flames of happiness while Oshawott was in despair once again.

"Okay! First of all, here are your very own Pokedexs!" Professor Juniper said, giving Trip and Cabba each a Pokedex.

"Thanks, Professor!" Trip and Cabba thanked at the same time before Trip used his Pokedex to scan Snivy.

"Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokemon. Cool, calm, and collected, Snivy uses photosynthesis to collect energy with the leaf on its tail." Trip's Pokedex explained. Ash tried to take a peek at what the Unova Pokedex looked like, but Trip put his away, making Ash sigh.

Seeing the look on Ash's face, Cabba then motioned Ash to come closer, which he did before Cabba used his Pokedex to scan Tepig. "Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokemon. It blows fire through its nose. When it catches a cold, the fire becomes pitch-black smoke instead." Cabba's Pokedex explained.

Ash was amazed at what the Pokedex looked like while Cabba smiled at his new friend's happiness.

"And here are your Poke Balls! Each of you can carry up to six Pokemon!" Professor Juniper said, handing Cabba and Trip five empty Poke Balls each.

"Thank you Professor." Cabba thanked, taking his five Poke Balls.

"Yeah, that's basic." Trip said, taking his five Poke Balls as well.

Then the Professor handed Trip Snivy's Poke Ball, and Cabba Tepig's Poke Ball as she said, "And this is Snivy's Poke Ball and Tepig's Poke Ball! Take good care of them!"

"Of course." Cabba said before he and Trip took the Poke Balls.

"Alright Snivy, let's get this journey started!" Trip called, returning Snivy to his Poke Ball.

Cabba then turned to Tepig as he said, "Well Tepig, looks like it's you and me from now on!"

"Tepig!" Tepig happily said while wagging his tail a little, making Cabba chuckle a little.

"Have a great journey Trip! Good luck!" Professor Juniper said.

"Thanks. Thanks for everything!" Trip said, bowing to the Unova Professor.

Trip then turned to Cabba and said, "I'll be waiting to have a chance to battle you and Tepig soon."

Cabba was a little confused, but nodded, "Okay."

With that, Trip walked out to start his journey.

Then Ash, in excitement, ran off after Trip. Cabba grew confused and followed after him with Tepig by his side, "Hey, Ash! Where are you going?"

Ash managed to catch up to Trip as did Cabba and Tepig. "Hey Trip, going for Gym Battles?" Ash asked.

Trip smirked, "That's basic."

Cabba was confused, "Huh? What are you guys talking about?"

"It's like this, Pokemon Trainers go around to different Gyms and try to win eight Gym Badges, so they can enter the Unova League." Trip explained to both Ash and Cabba.

"Really? That's just like back in Kanto!" Ash exclaimed. The he turned to Cabba and suggested, "You should go for Gym Battles too, Cabba! That way you can understand the world of Pokemon better!"

"Uh, you really think I should?" Cabba asked, unsure of what to do with Tepig.

"Yeah, I say go for it! Look, even Tepig agrees with me!" Ash said as they looked down to see Tepig looking up at Cabba with big eyes and nodding.

"Tepig Tepig!" Tepig said to get Cabba to go for Gym Battles.

Cabba chuckled at his new friend. Then he picked Tepig up and said, "Well, if you say so, I might as well."

"TEPIG!" Tepig cheered happily.

"Pika Pi!" then they turned to see Pikachu running out of the Lab to Ash happily.

"Pikachu! Done with your tests, huh?" Ash asked happily with his little yellow partner on his shoulder.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"See, I told you the tests would be over before you know it." Cabba said. Then he held Tepig over so Pikachu can see him as he introduced him, "I have my own Pokemon partner now, say hello to Tepig!"

"Pikachu!/Tepig Tep!" Pikachu and Tepig greeted each other happily.

Trip was surprised to see Pikachu. "Who's that Pokemon?" Trip asked, then he scanned Pikachu with his Pokedex.

"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surrounding." Trip's Pokedex explained before Trip put it away to take some pictures of Pikachu. That confused Ash, Pikachu, Cabba, and Tepig.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked in confusion.

Trip glared at Ash, "This is why we don't like people from the boonies. Listen up, a Pikachu in Unova is huge! It's a really big deal!"

"It's not a big deal! Pikachu is my number one partner and buddy!" Ash explained.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed, stunning both Trip and Cabba.

"Is it strong?" Trip asked.

"Oh, you bet!" Ash answered with determination.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed again.

"You guys wanna see?" Ash asked.

Trip smirked, "Sure I do."

Cabba nodded, "I'd like to see myself."

"Oh yeah! Cabba, this will be the first time you've seen a Pokemon Battle, so this will be good for everyone." Ash said, confusing Trip.

"You've never seen a Pokemon Battle before?" Trip asked the Saiyan.

Cabba shook his head, "Most of the time, I use Martial Arts in order to defend others."

* * *

Soon they were at the battlefield for Trip and Ash to have their Pokemon Battle.

"Snivy, go get them now!" Trip called, bringing Snivy out for battle.

"Snivy!" Snivy growled.

"Pikachu, you ready for this?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu answered happily, but then Trip took a few more pictures.

"Why are you taking pictures now Trip?" Cabba asked in confusion.

"I'm recording my journey! And remember, this is Snivy's first battle!" Trip explained as Oshawott watched from behind a tree.

"And this is our first battle in the Unova Region! So we'll go first! Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash called to get the battle started.

Pikachu ran at quick speed towards Snivy. Cabba gasped, "Wow, that's fast!"

"How's that?" Ash asked as Snivy skidded back to Trip.

"Snivy, Tackle!" Trip yelled as Snivy charged towards Pikachu.

"Dodge it, quick!" Ash called. Pikachu then dodged the attack, one that was thrown twice.

"Nice one Pikachu! Now, use Thunderbolt!" Ash called as Pikachu charged up and tried to use the attack, but to his, Ash, and Cabba's surprise, it didn't work.

Snivy was able to hit Pikachu with another Tackle attack. The Electric-Type skidded back to Ash, who called, "Alright, Pikachu, Thunderbolt again!"

Pikachu tried again, but like before, it failed.

"Hey, what's wrong, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Come on, are you even trying?" Trip asked, he and Snivy were unimpressed.

"Of course we are! Argh! Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Ash called as Pikachu ran and tried to use Volt Tackle, but like Thunderbolt, it didn't work and Pikachu began to pant and Ash and Cabba were surprised. "But why?" Ash asked himself.

"Something isn't right here. What's going on with Pikachu?" Cabba thought.

"Something's wrong with Pikachu, but what!?" Ash thought, sweating.

"Okay, is this some kind of strategy? Calling moves that it can't even use?" Trip asked, making Ash grit his teeth.

Cabba tried to calm him down by saying, "Try to relax for now Ash! Can't Pikachu use any other attacks?"

Ash answered the Saiyan's question, "Of course he can Cabba, watch this! Iron Tail!"

Then Pikachu's tail began to glow with iron. This made Ash happy as he exclaimed, "Ah, just Electric-Type moves!"

"Wow, look at that!" Cabba said in awe.

"Tepig!" Tepig voiced his agreement.

"Dodge it!" Trip called as Snivy dodged Pikachu's Iron Tail attack, surprising Ash as Pikachu got ready for the next attack.

"Alright, Snivy, use Leaf Tornado!" Trip called as Snivy spun around, creating a tornado surrounded by leaves.

"Whoa!" Cabba gasped with Tepig's eyes widening a little.

"What move is that?" Ash asked.

"Don't know it, do you?" Trip asked as Ash gritted his teeth. "Go Snivy!" Trip yelled.

Snivy's Leaf Tornado sucked Pikachu in, causing a good amount of damage.

"Pikachu!" Ash and Cabba yelled with concern as Snivy smashed Pikachu into the ground hard.

As the dust cleared, Pikachu was seen lying down on the destroyed part of the battlefield, unconscious.

Ash quickly ran over to Pikachu and picked him up, "Pikachu... Hey, Pikachu!"

"Our first win. I thought we synched pretty well in our first battle. I'm glad I chose you." Trip said, returning Snivy to his Poke Ball.

Cabba and Tepig ran over to Ash as Cabba asked, "Do you think Pikachu's okay?"

"Tepig Tepig?" Tepig asked, also sounding concerned.

Ash didn't answer but he began to run back to the Lab, even as Trip called out, "I think you better start over with the basics!" Then he turned to Cabba and said, "As for you, now that you've seen a Pokemon Battle, I'll be waiting to have a battle with you soon." Then he walked away to start his journey.

Cabba didn't say anything, but he and Tepig ran after Ash and Pikachu.

* * *

In the Lab, they began to test Pikachu once again.

"Professor Juniper! So, something's really not right with Pikachu after all!" Ash called as Professor Juniper checked the status.

"It appears that Pikachu has suffered an electrical overload of some kind." Professor Juniper said.

"Huh?/Overload?" Ash and Cabba asked at the same time.

"Right! All that electrical energy that Pikachu absorbed from the thunderstorm was too much." Professor Juniper explained.

"And that would explain why Pikachu is not able to use any Electric-Type moves." Professor Oak added.

Ash then looked at Pikachu, "No way... You mean Pikachu's not able to use Electric-Type moves anymore?"

Cabba saw that Ash looked desperate to try and help Pikachu. The Saiyan wanted to find a way to help, but nothing was coming to him.

Then suddenly, the stats began to buzz in a random malfunction. "What's going on?" Professor Oak asked.

Pikachu began to spark as he lost control of the electricity. He began to grunt as he tried to take control. "Pikachu!" Ash gasped.

Cabba then sensed something from outside as he said, "It's that same strong energy I sensed earlier, but that could mean..." He turned his head to the window and then gasped, "Professor Juniper, out the window!"

Professor Juniper and Professor Oak looked out the window as well to see the clouds. Then a lightning bolt hit the satellite, shutting off the power and sending more electricity to poor Pikachu.

"Reboot the system, quickly!" Professor Juniper ordered as the assistant ran off to do just that. He didn't even see Oshawott spying on them again.

"It couldn't be... Could it?" Professor Juniper asked, turning back to the clouds.

" _You have a strong will... The potential to save..._ " Cabba heard the same voice from earlier as he looked at the cloud again.

"Could the source of those storms be... Zekrom? The Legendary Pokemon?" Professor Juniper asked.

"Zekrom?" Ash asked in confusion.

"Who's Zekrom?" Cabba asked, still curious about the voice he heard earlier.

"Zekrom is quite a legend in these parts. From within its thunderclouds, Zekrom watches over people and Pokemon. And the lightning bolts are said to be... Judgments, up above, they are also pillars of the skies..." Professor Juniper explained.

Cabba looked back at the clouds as he thought, "There are really beings with that kind of power on planets like this?"

Pikachu then screamed in pain because of the electricity being zapped into his body.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled out while Tepig got scared and hid behind Cabba who just kept looking at the clouds.

* * *

On his first day on a planet known as Earth, Cabba has witnessed a lot of things, all of them involving electricity. What can he and Ash do to help poor Pikachu? And is Zekrom, the Legendary Pokemon, really the reason Pikachu's going through this? The journey continues next time on Pokemon Super: Black & White!

* * *

 **Cabba's Pokemon Team (So far):**

1\. Tepig (M) (Tackle, Ember, Tail Whip, Defense Curl)


	2. Enter Iris and Axew

Last time on Pokemon Super: Black & White, after arriving on the Earth, Cabba has met some new friends like Ash and Professor Juniper. He then met Trip, a new Pokemon Trainer who was about to start his journey through the Unova Region with his Pokemon choice, Snivy. Cabba decided to be a trainer himself and chose the Fire-Type, Tepig. He then saw Ash and Trip have a Pokemon battle, but something seemed a bit off when Pikachu wasn't able to use any Electric-Type attacks. After the battle, Ash and Cabba brought Pikachu back to the Lab for further testing, that's when a storm cloud appeared above the Lab. What could this spell for the Pokemon Trainer and the Saiyan from Planet Sadal?

Enter Iris and Axew

"Pikaaaa!" Pikachu screamed, still getting zapped and still in sudden pain.

"Pikachu! No, Pikachu!" Ash yelled through the electricity.

"Pig!" Tepig screamed in fear, still hiding behind his trainer.

Seeing how scared his new Fire-Type friend is right now, Cabba picked Tepig up and held him in his arms to offer some comfort.

Cabba turned to Professor Juniper and Professor Oak, who were typing on the computer in order to get the system back online, and said to the female professor, "Professor Juniper, isn't there anything we can do to stop this and save Pikachu!?"

"We're trying as fast as we can!" Professor Juniper replied, still typing. Just then, the system began to static.

Professor Juniper gasped, "Ah! The system! It's on overload! The lab could be destroyed!"

"What!?/Tepig!?" Cabba and Tepig gasped before turning back to the clouds outside.

Professor Oak looked at the clouds as well, "All because of that lightning!? Could the Legendary Pokemon from the Unova Region really be behind all of this!?"

Tepig began to whimper a bit as he buried his head against Cabba's chest in fear of the clouds and the Legendary Pokemon in them.

Cabba tried to comfort Tepig by gently rubbing his head and assuring him, "Don't worry Tepig, I'm right here. Everything's gonna be okay!"

While Pikachu was still getting shocked, Cabba suddenly heard the mysterious voice once again, " _My judgement is now finished... Until we meet again, Young One._ "

In the clouds, the Legendary Pokemon gave off a loud roar, one that was heard by Cabba, then it flew up and the clouds began to fade away.

Pikachu, meanwhile, fell on his stomach, still screaming in pain.

"Pikachu, hang in there!" Ash yelled, running over to hold Pikachu. But in the end, both of them were now being shocked as they screamed in pain.

Cabba and Tepig's eyes widened upon seeing it as Cabba gasped, "Ash!"

Both Cabba and Tepig ran over to Ash and Pikachu, only to be bumped by the trainer and his Pokemon as Ash and Pikachu separated and crashed onto the floor.

Both Cabba and Ash landed on the floor while Pikachu and Tepig groaning a bit, with the Electric-Type still sparking a bit.

Just then, the power went back on while Professor Juniper asked, "We're back online?"

Both Ash and Cabba groaned as they sat up with Cabba shaking his head a little. Ash's Mom ran over to check on her son as she asked, "Ash dear! Are you all right?"

Oshawott ran over to check on them as well, "Oshawott! Oshawott!"

Ash sat up and gave them both a small smile, "I'm okay. Cabba, how about you?"

Tepig ran over to his trainer, also looking worried, "Tepig! Tepig?"

Cabba smiled and patted Tepig's head as he said, "Yeah, I'm fine too. Don't worry about me."

Ash then gasped while looking at his Electric-type friend, "Wait! What about Pikachu!?"

Pikachu got up, then blinked a couple of times before smiling, "Pika!" Then he began to charge up energy in his tail.

Ash grinned happily as he stood up straight. "Pikachu! Does that mean you're back to normal?" He asked.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed with a smile.

"Alright! Now, use Thunderbolt on me!" Ash called, then Pikachu immediately charged up power before shooting electricity towards Ash.

Ash grunted while getting shocked, before Thunderbolt stopped, then he yelled, "Whoa... Nice shot! Volt Tackle, go!"

Pikachu dashed with electricity surrounding his body as he slammed into Ash and into a wall, causing Ash to collapse while Ash's Mom gasped in surprise, "Oh my goodness!"

Cabba blinked a few times before asking Mrs. Ketchum, "Uh, does that always happen to those two?"

"Yes. It's always like that when it comes to those two." Mrs. Ketchum answered with a giggle. The answer just made Cabba and Tepig look at each other.

"Well, anyway, I'm just glad that's over for the moment." Cabba said with a smile.

"Tepig." Tepig voiced his agreement.

Then everyone headed outside to the Lab entrance to see the sun setting outside.

"You really think it was Zekrom's doing? The Legendary Pokemon?" Professor Juniper asked Professor Oak, even though she never took her eyes off the orange sky.

"I'd say this calls for some additional research!" Professor Oak suggested.

Ash was also outside with a smile while Cabba stood next to him. "When it comes to Pokemon in the Unova Region, there's so much stuff that I don't know!" Ash explained, that made Cabba turn to him.

Ash then turned to Pikachu and asked, "You know what I mean, buddy?"

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Cabba saw how close Ash and Pikachu are together and smiled at the two of them as he thought, "Those two seem to really like each other. I guess that's what it means to be a Pokemon Trainer, to build a bond with your Pokemon."

* * *

Nighttime quickly came and now Cabba and Tepig were having dinner with Ash, Pikachu, Mrs. Ketchum, and Professor Oak.

"I've decided that my next journey would be right here!" Ash explained, making Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak look at him with surprised looks.

Cabba then turned to Ash and asked, "Really Ash? You want to have a journey here in Unova?"

"For sure, Cabba! I want to meet all the Pokemon from Unova! And I'll make a bunch of new friends, too!" Ash explained.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed happily.

"Of course!" Mrs. Ketchum giggled, making Ash and Cabba look at her in surprise. But she just continued with, "I knew it Ash. No one knows you better than me!"

"I presume that you'll be visiting the Pokemon Gyms?" Professor Oak asked.

Ash nodded with determination, "Yeah! That's the plan! I'm gonna go meet and beat the Gym Leaders, get eight badges, and then win the Unova League!"

"Well then, I'll continue to look after your Pokemon back in my Lab! Don't worry about a thing!" Professor Oak chuckled.

Cabba looked confused as he asked, "Uh, other Pokemon?"

Ash turned to the Saiyan and explained, "That's right! This isn't the first time I went on a Pokemon Journey. I've been around the Kanto Region, the Johto Region, the Hoenn Region, and the Sinnoh Region! I've even caught a bunch of Pokemon during my past journeys!"

Cabba blinked a bit with a surprised look on his face, then he said, "Wow, that's impressive!" Tepig was surprised, so all he could do was nod his head in agreement.

Professor Oak then turned to the Saiyan and asked, "So, what about you Cabba? What do you plan to do?"

Cabba blinked a couple of times as he tried to think of something to do in Unova. After a few seconds of silence, Cabba then answered, "Well, I figured that I should try and go to these Pokemon Gyms myself. That way, I'll try to learn what it means to be a Pokemon Trainer."

Ash then suddenly grinned as he gave a suggestion, "Hey, I know! Cabba, why don't you and Tepig come with me and Pikachu? After all, traveling is more fun when you travel with your friends."

Cabba was surprised by the offer, but then Professor Oak added, "Why, that's a great idea! After all, two trainers traveling together is better than one!"

Mrs. Ketchum giggled, "When it comes to traveling with friends, no one does it better than my Ash."

"Well, I guess it would be a good idea. Okay, Ash, I'll go with you!" Cabba said, that made Tepig and Pikachu squeal in happiness.

"Looks like Pikachu and Tepig like that idea." Ash said.

"Pikachu, take good care of Ash!" Mrs. Ketchum told the Mouse Pokemon.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu happily replied.

Mrs. Ketchum then turned to Cabba and said with a sad smile, "I'm sorry to be a bother, but I hope you'll look after my Ash for me as well, Cabba."

Cabba then blushed lightly with a sad smile of his own as he said, "No worries, I'll try my best to look after him."

"Mom!" Ash groaned, feeling embarrassed while Pikachu patted his trainer for some comfort.

"And call us from time to time! I'll look forward to hearing about the new Pokemon you've met! How does that sound?" Professor Oak replied.

"You got it!/Pika Pikachu!" both Ash and Pikachu agreed.

Professor Oak then turned to Cabba and said, "The same goes for you too! I'd love to hear from both of you from time to time."

"Of course, Professor Oak./Pig Tepig." Cabba and Tepig gave the Kanto Professor a polite bow.

* * *

After dinner, Ash and Cabba went to see Professor Juniper and Ash told her what he told his Mom and Professor Oak.

"So, Ash, here's your Pokedex and Poke Balls!" Professor Juniper said, handing Ash five Poke Balls and a Unova Pokedex.

"Thanks, Professor!" Ash thanked.

"The nearest Pokemon Gym from where we are is in Striaton City. So I would think that the best thing to do is to challenge the Striaton Gym first." Professor Juniper suggested.

"Okay, then we'll be heading to Striaton City tomorrow." Cabba replied with a nod.

"You know, you two might run into Trip! He left here ahead of the two of you!" Professor Juniper reminded. The thought of his battle against Trip played back in Ash's mind.

"Next time I battle him, I'll win for sure!" Ash assured.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Maybe I can battle Trip myself, after having a look at what a Pokemon Battle is with my own eyes." Cabba said while glancing at Tepig.

"Pig Tepig!" Tepig agreed with determination.

Professor Juniper giggled, "Well, then I wish both you and Ash good luck on your journey tomorrow, Cabba. And if you need any help, just give me a call, okay?"

Cabba nodded, "I will, Professor Juniper."

* * *

Later, Ash and Cabba were now sleeping in two different beds of the guest room in the Lab... Or at least Pikachu was sleeping next to Ash while Tepig was sleeping next to Cabba. The two trainers were the only ones that were still awake.

"Hey, Cabba." Ash whispered all of a sudden.

"Yes Ash?" Cabba asked quietly.

"Ever since we met, I've been curious about something." Ash said.

Cabba raised an eyebrow, "About what?"

Ash turned his head a little, "About Saiyans. I don't know much about them, the only thing you told me about them so far is that they have tails like the one you have. So, can you please tell me more about the Saiyans?"

Cabba was a bit surprised to hear that, but he nodded as he explained, "Sure, Ash. No problem. Saiyans are considered to be a race of powerful warriors. From the home planet of Planet Sadal, which is ruled by a Saiyan king with a lot of pride."

"Oh wow, a Saiyan king?" Ash asked, amazed by what he was told so far.

"Yeah. By order of this Saiyan king, the Saiyans have been trying to protect many different planets from any bad guys who would hurt the citizens of the planets or even destroy the planets. Because of the actions done by my race, the Saiyans have been known as Heroes of Justice." Cabba continued explaining.

"Whoa, amazing!" Ash said in awe. By now, both Pikachu and Tepig woke up and they were in awe about the Saiyans as well.

Cabba nodded, "There was also an elite unite in charge of protecting Planet Sadal, called the Sadal Defense Forces. In fact, I'm part of it myself."

Ash, Pikachu, and Tepig looked surprised as Ash asked, "Wow, you are?"

"Yeah, but some of the other Saiyans called me a Sadal Defense Force Elite for my progress and power." Cabba answered.

"Tepig." Tepig whispered in awe.

"Oh, wow. Cabba, that's amazing!" Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed with a little nod.

Cabba chuckled a little, "Well, I learned from one of the best. My mentor is called Renso, Captain of the Sadal Defense Forces!" Cabba then sweat dropped a little with another chuckle, "Or should I say retired captain of the Sadal Defense Forces. But even after he retired, Renso still taught me what I know about fighting to keep the universe safe."

By now, Ash, Pikachu, and Tepig had sparkles in their eyes by what they heard about the Saiyans as Ash said, "Wow, Cabba! The Saiyans sound so amazing! Someday, we've gotta get a ship ready, I'd like to see the Saiyans and Planet Sadal myself!" Ash then turned to Pikachu and asked, "Wouldn't you like to meet more Saiyans too, buddy?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed with a nod.

Cabba's smile suddenly turned into a sad frown as he sighed, "Believe me Ash, I would be more than happy to take you, Pikachu, and Tepig to my home planet so that you can meet more Saiyans like my teacher, but... I'm afraid I can't."

Ash, Pikachu, and Tepig were confused by Cabba's sudden emotion change as Ash asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that my home planet... Planet Sadal... Has been destroyed." Cabba answered uneasily, shocking Ash, Pikachu, and Tepig.

"Destroyed? What happened?" Ash asked.

Cabba sighed sadly, "It was about a couple of weeks ago, before I came to this planet. I just came back to my family after a mission from a far off planet."

* * *

 _Flashback on Planet Sadal:_

 _Cabba and his family were talking happily about the mission Cabba just finished._

"I was reliving my mission with my parents, but then... It happened." Cabba explained sadly.

"What happened?" Ash asked curiously.

 _A sudden explosion was heard outside, that caught Cabba and his family by surprise._

 _"What was that?" Cabba's Mom asked, sounding surprised._

 _"I don't know, but it can't be good!" Cabba's Father sad seriously._

 _Then they went outside and met with a Saiyan with his hair in a ponytail and a cane._

 _"Cabba, we've got trouble!" the Saiyan said in shock._

 _"Renso, what's happening?" Cabba asked his mentor._

 _Renso then pointed to the sky to something that made Cabba and his family gasp._

"Turns out, just as I got back, Planet Sadal was starting to get attack by a strong group of Space Pirates." Cabba answered Ash's question.

 _Many brave Saiyans fought against the Space Pirates, but it didn't go well since some Saiyans were beginning to lose their lives while the Space Pirates began to destroy the buildings while killing some Saiyans along the way._

"Many Saiyan warriors fought against these Space Pirates with everything they've got. And they were doing a great job, but as more Space Pirates fell, many more Saiyans went down with them... Including some members of my family." Cabba continued to explain to Ash.

 _Soon the battle was now down to Cabba, his mentor, and his Father. The three of them were looking pretty injured from the battle._

"Back then, the Saiyans were just starting to grow their tails back after a little evolution section that we went through. We were about to celebrate that, but the Space Pirates never gave us that chance. It continued on until the only Saiyans on Planet Sadal left standing were my mentor, Renso, my Father, and myself." Cabba explained.

 _The Space Pirates fired their attacks at the three Saiyans who jumped up and charged up one last attack._

"We gathered up whatever strength the three of us had left, and fired a powerful Ki blast that reduced the Space Pirates to ashes." Cabba added.

 _The Space Pirates were killed by the combined Ki blast, and Cabba, his Father, and Renso were standing there, panting._

"With the loss of many brave Saiyans, including the Saiyan King, the battle against the Space Pirates was finally over... Or so we thought," Cabba said with remorse.

"What happened after that?" Ash asked.

 _Suddenly, Renso was shot and killed from behind by a mysterious attack, causing Cabba and his Father to gasp. Then they looked behind them to see a mysterious figure in some sort of cloak covering his whole body._

"Turns out those Space Pirates were just the sneak preview of what their captain had in store for us." Cabba answered.

 _Cabba and his Father glared at the mysterious figure before they charged at him and began to throw their fists at him. The mysterious figure was blocking and dodging the attacks from the two Saiyans before he took his chance and got Cabba's Father with a punch to the face. Then he kicked Cabba away and flew up into the sky._

 _Cabba turned to his Father and gasped when it looked like his Father was suddenly hit with Poison with the purple color on his face. Cabba then ran over to his Father with concern for him, "Father! What happened to you!?"_

 _"C-Cabba, my Son, be-be careful! This mysterious enemy, he-he somehow poisoned me just by g-g-giving me that punch!" Cabba's Father grunted, feeling pain from the poison._

 _The mysterious figure laughed as he held a big Ki blast above his hood covered head._

"This mysterious Space Pirate Captain somehow poisoned my Father and was about to unleash one last attack, when..." Cabba said, sounding like he was hesitating to finish.

 _Cabba stood up, glaring at the Captain and also getting ready to fight to protect his Father._

 _Cabba's Father saw an old space pod close to them, then he glanced at Cabba, and more importantly, Cabba's newly grown tail that came back during the battle with the other Space Pirates, but then Cabba's Father closed his eyes, knowing what he had to do for his Son._

 _"Only one out of the two of us is going to die today... But it won't be my Son!" Cabba's Father said, then he suddenly grabbed Cabba by his tail with one hand while holding out a remote with his other hand._

 _Cabba, who was weakening from having his tail being grabbed, turned his head behind him and asked while grunting, "F-Father, wh-wh-what are you... doing?"_

 _"...My final act as a Father." Cabba's Father said as the pod opened up. Then he suddenly used the last of his strength to toss Cabba into the pod and quickly closing it before Cabba could escape, using the remote in his hands._

 _"No! Father, why are you doing this!?" Cabba yelled, banging on the door to the pod to get out. His Father just sat there, pressing some buttons on the remote when the pod suddenly lifted off the ground slowly._

 _The mysterious captain watched on in amusement. He would've done something about it, but he decided to let this play out with his Ki blast still charging above him._

 _Cabba's Father watched the pod go up as Cabba still tried to get out, then he said to himself, "Sorry Cabba, but this is for your own good. I might die here today, but there's no way in hell I'm taking you with me to the afterlife. You must live on, so that you can one day avenge the Saiyans... And Planet Sadal." As Cabba's Father said that, a single tear dropped from his eye and down to the ground just as the pod shot up into space._

 _"NO! FATHER! LET ME OUT!" Cabba screamed with tears running down his face as the pod kept getting away from Planet Sadal._

 _The mysterious captain chuckled before he finally unleashed his Ki blast on Cabba's Father, and Planet Sadal. While the blast was getting closer, Cabba's Father just closed his eyes, no longer having the strength to fight back, waiting for his death, and then he whispered his last words, "You've made me proud, Cabba. Good luck, my Son."_

 _In the pod in space, Cabba opened his eyes, only to gasp when he saw Planet Sadal blowing up into nothing. Tears kept running down his face when he saw this, and he also realized that his Father was still on the planet._

 _Cabba shut his eyes tight as his tears came down his face harder, then, as the pod got further away from the exploding planet, Cabba then screamed out, "NNNOOOOOO!"_

 _Flashback end:_

* * *

Cabba looked up at the ceiling in sadness as he finished telling Ash, Pikachu, and Tepig his story.

"My Father made the ultimate sacrifice to save my life. He gave up his life trying to save me. As my Space Pod kept floating away from Sadal, my heart ached for what just happened on that day. I've lost my mentor, my family, my home... Everything." Cabba finished explaining sadly.

Hearing the end of the story made tears appear in Ash, Pikachu, and Tepig's eyes. All three of them felt really sad for their Saiyan friend.

Ash sniffed a little while rubbing some tears away, "Th-That's so sad. I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Cabba."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried a little.

Tepig had some small tears running down his face as he nuzzled closer to Cabba. The Saiyan smiled and gently rubbed Tepig's back to comfort him, then he told his human friend, "Don't feel bad Ash. Knowing my Father, he'd want me to move on."

Cabba then looked determined as he said, "One day though, I will find that Captain of those Space Pirates again, and I'll defeat him myself... for the Saiyans and Planet Sadal."

Ash dried his tears while trying to lighten the mood by saying, "Well, first things first. There's the fun to have here on this planet, right?"

Pikachu was able to dry his tears, "Pika Pikachu!"

Cabba smiled a little and nodded, "That's right. There's still the Striaton Gym, our first Unova Region Gym Challenge. We should probably get some sleep, our journey begins tomorrow."

"Yes, it does." Ash said before he and Pikachu laid back down on their bed while Cabba and Tepig did the same.

Ash then turned to Cabba once more and said to him, "Good night, Pikachu. Good night, Cabba."

"Good night, Ash. Good night, Tepig." Cabba replied.

"Pika./Tepig." Pikachu and Tepig said their good nights before the four of them went to sleep.

They didn't realize that Professor Juniper was outside the doorway to the guest room. She heard the whole story about what happened to the Saiyans, and her eyes were filled to the brim with tears of sadness as her heart went out to Cabba.

"Oh, Cabba. You poor boy." Professor Juniper said in sadness before she slowly walked away back to her own room.

* * *

The next morning, Ash and Cabba were saying their goodbyes to Professor Juniper, Professor Oak, and Mrs. Ketchum so they can start their journey through the Unova Region. By this time, Pikachu was standing next to Ash while Cabba returned Tepig to his Poke Ball.

"Where's your handkerchief? Are your clothes packed? Do you have clean underwear?" Mrs. Ketchum asked, making sure Ash didn't forget anything.

Ash laughed, "Mom, don't worry! I'm not a little kid!"

"There's a Pokemon Center on the other side of the forest. Stop by there if you need help." Professor Juniper suggested.

While Cabba didn't know what a Pokemon Center is, he just nodded his head, "Right, thanks Professor."

"Right! See you later! Let's get moving, Cabba!" Ash suddenly grabbed Cabba's wrist and began to drag him, much to the Saiyan's surprise.

"H-Hey! W-Wait a minute!" Cabba said, but Ash just kept dragging him while Pikachu was running next to them.

"Take care, Ash! And be safe!" Mrs. Ketchum called.

"Ash! Cabba! Good luck! And have fun!" Professor Oak called.

None of them realized that Oshawott was secretly watching Ash, Pikachu, and Cabba leave to start their journey.

In the forest, Ash was still dragging Cabba with him, he was really excited about the journey already.

Cabba laughed a little, "You're really excited about this, aren't you?"

"Of course I am! I always get so excited when I'm starting a new journey!" Ash answered happily.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed with his trainer.

Ash, Pikachu, and Cabba stopped and Ash finally let Cabba's wrist go. Cabba saw that Ash was looking around, then he asked, "Now what are you doing?"

"Looking for a wild Pokemon for me to catch!" Ash answered.

Cabba raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "Well, what kind of Pokemon did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Maybe a Grass-Type, or a Bug-Type, or maybe even a Water-Type!" Ash answered.

Just then, Cabba sensed something and turned his head to his left, just as they heard some rustling coming from the bush next to them. They looked carefully to see something bushy peeking out from the bush.

"What is that?" Cabba asked.

"A Pokemon?" Ash guess while taking his Pokedex out to scan.

"Axew, the Tusk Pokemon. Axew marks its territory by making scratch marks on trees with its tusks, which regrow if they fall out." Ash's Pokedex explained while Cabba narrowed his eyes at the bush.

"Sure doesn't look like the picture in the Pokedex. But, I'm gonna catch it anyway!" Ash said, getting a Poke Ball out.

"Ash, hold on! I'm sensing more than one being behind the bush!" Cabba warned.

"Good, that must mean there's one Pokemon for each of us! Now, go Poke Ball!" Ash then threw his Poke Ball at the object, but it just bounced off it.

"Ouch!" the object suddenly said, shocking both Ash and Cabba.

"Ouch!?" Ash repeated.

Then what stood up from behind the bush was the same purple haired girl who saw the thunderclouds yesterday, she was pretty mad as she yelled, "Okay! What was that for!?"

Ash raised his hands up to defend himself, "See, I was only trying to catch a Pokemon..."

The girl narrowed her eyes as she got closer to Ash and Cabba, "Oh. So what you're really telling me is that I look like a Pokemon!"

"Tell me, your Pokedex, is this cute face in there!? Well, tell me, is it!?" the girl snapped.

"No, just let me explain. There's been a bit of a misunderstanding, I've sensed two beings behind the bush, one of them must've been a Pokemon named Axew, and my friend here just got so excited about starting a Unova journey. Believe me, I tried to stop him." Cabba explained.

"Yeah... Just a misunderstanding, uh... Sorry?" Ash stammered.

The girl calmed down and sighed, "Fine, I accept your apology. But you've got a long way to go to be a trainer if you think I look like a Pokemon. Right, Axew?"

Just then, an Axew happily popped out of the girl's purple hair and happily began to eat the berry the girl held out for him, "Axew Axew!"

Ash and Cabba were surprised as Ash exclaimed, "Wow! So, that's where it was!"

"Now that looks more like the image we saw in the Pokedex." Cabba added.

Ash nodded, but then he realized something as he asked, "Hey, wait a minute! Cabba, what did you mean by you sensed two beings behind the bush?"

"I mean I can sense the energy of any being wherever they may be. That was one of the results of my training. I can even shoot out Ki blasts and I can also fly as well." Cabba explained, surprising Ash and the girl as well.

The girl then got in front of Cabba, looking excited as she pretty much shrieked, "Wow! If what you're saying is true, then that must mean you're a Martial Artist!"

Cabba blinked a couple of times, "Uh... Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"HA! I knew it! The Unova Region has an impressive number of Martial Artists, but I never thought I'd meet one up close before!" The girl said happily, taking Cabba's hand in her own.

"Whoa! Really?" Ash asked, sounding surprise.

The girl nodded, "Of course! You can find at least a Martial Artist or two anywhere you look here in Unova!"

Pikachu then stepped up a bit, making the girl jump once she saw the Electric-Type, "Whoa! No way! A Pikachu!?"

"You've got to be the sweetest thing ever! So cute! And those jiggly cheeks! You can't find anything this jiggly in Unova!" the girl exclaimed, giggling.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu complained, not enjoying what the girl was doing.

Ash and Cabba blinked as they stared at her. The girl stood up with Pikachu in her arms, smiling as she exclaimed, "Well I for one am dying to know what a Pikachu is doing here! Come on! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"You see, we're from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region." Ash explained.

"And me? I'm actually a Saiyan from Planet Sadal." Cabba explained.

"Pallet Town? Planet Sadal?" the girl repeated, mainly in confusion about Planet Sadal.

"Yeah! I'm Ash! And I want to enter the Unova League!" Ash introduced.

"I'm Cabba! And like Ash, I plan to enter the Unova League myself." Cabba introduced, bowing to the girl a little.

"Isn't that nice? It's nice to meet you! I'm Iris!" Iris replied. Then, Pikachu suddenly unleashed a Thunderbolt on her as she squealed, "Whoa! Man! That tickles!" Then she fainted by the shock of the Thunderbolt. Ash laughed nervously while Cabba walked over to help Iris up.

After Iris recovered, Pikachu folded his arms in annoyance while Ash, Cabba, and Iris sat down on the grass.

"Uh... Sorry about that... So, Ash, Cabba, wasn't there a thunderstorm in Nuvema Town yesterday?" Iris asked.

"Sure was. Professor Juniper said that Zekrom was the one who caused all that lightning." Ash explained.

When she heard 'Zekrom', Iris grew excited and got close to the boys faces, "No way! Zekrom, the Legendary Pokemon caused it!? Please, I want to know everything!"

Cabba blinked a bit, "Uh... Sure... Now, let's see..."

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu interrupted Cabba as he pointed out to a Pokemon near the bushes. Everyone else turned to see a Deerling running to where its group was located.

"The Pokemon from yesterday!" Ash exclaimed, feeling pretty excited as he and Pikachu began to run after the Deerling. Leaving Cabba and Iris behind as they did.

"Hey, wait up!" Iris called.

"Ash, wait for us!" Cabba called as he and Iris ran to catch up to Ash and Pikachu. Then the Saiyan thought to himself, "Where does Ash get all of his energy?"

* * *

Once Cabba and Iris caught up to Ash, he and Pikachu were taking a look at a group of Deerling.

"Wow..." Ash said before he took a look at his Pokedex.

"Deerling, the Season Pokemon. With the change of each season, Deerling's appearance changes as well." Ash's Pokedex explained.

"I see. So those Pokemon are called Deerling?" Cabba asked in amazement.

"They look awesome!" Ash then ran away from the bush they were hiding behind, with Pikachu landing on Cabba's head, while Ash pulled a Poke Ball out. "Let's catch a Pokemon!" Ash threw the Poke Ball at a Deerling, but it just bounced off its head.

"You don't get it! You act like a little kid! If you want to catch it, you've got to battle it!" Iris explained.

"Uh... Right, I knew that! Come on, Pikachu!" Ash called as Pikachu jumped off Cabba's head and got down, ready to battle a Deerling.

Then one of the Deerling called out to the others and then they all ran away.

"Hey! Wait up!/Pika!" Ash and Pikachu called out to the Deerling.

"Guys, I'm sensing a bunch of power levels coming from over that way! That must be why the Deerling ran away!" Cabba warned while pointing to his left.

Just as Cabba said that, there was a rumble. Everyone turned to where Cabba was sensing the power levels and they saw a group of Patrat running their way. They ran passed Ash and Pikachu, causing them to spin around and grow dizzy.

"Ahhh! Okay... I give... Who was that Pokemon anyway?" Ash groaned as he and Pikachu were so dizzy that they fainted.

"Uh, I'm not sure." Cabba answered while sweat dropping.

"It's called a Patrat. You are a little kid." Iris muttered with a sigh.

"Ax Axew." Axew agreed with his trainer.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and Ash and Cabba were picking apples from a tree.

"Wonder if we can eat these..." Ash wondered.

Cabba suddenly looked up at the tree and then asked, "What's Iris doing up there?"

Then suddenly, dozens of apples fell down on Ash, Pikachu, and Cabba!

Iris landed on the ground, then she sighed. "Come and get it! Dinner!" Iris called.

Iris then looked around as she asked, "Huh? where are Ash and Cabba?"

"Down here..." Ash groaned.

Iris looked down to see Ash, Pikachu, and Cabba buried underneath dozens of apples. Then she apologized, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." Cabba assured her before taking a bit out of the apple in his hand.

* * *

Later that night, Ash and Cabba were explaining the thunderstorm incident that happened in Nuvema Town while they munched on the apples Iris picked.

"I see. So Pikachu had a really rough day because of Zekrom." Iris replied, understanding what happened to Pikachu after the thunderstorm.

"Pikachu must've stored up and then let out his electricity! Because of all the intense stuff Zekrom was doing!" Ash explained.

"At least, that's what Professor Juniper told us back in her Lab." Cabba added before taking a bit out of his apple.

"Well, Zekrom is a Legendary Pokemon, you know." Iris stated. Then she stood up on the tree branch she was sitting on and looked up at the sky with determination as she said, "I'd love to meet Zekrom someday! I can't wait to meet Zekrom!"

"Axew!" Axew agreed.

"Well, I get the feeling that we'll meet Zekrom one of these days." Cabba said. Then he recalled the voice he heard in his head earlier and thought, "But what did that voice mean when it said that my ideals are strong? The potential to save something, what could that mean?"

"Unova's got lots of cool Pokemon, not just Zekrom! I'll meet them all!" Ash promised, looking at his apple while Cabba smiled at his friend.

Then they both looked up. "Iris?" Ash asked. They both saw that Iris and Axew were fast asleep.

Ash, Pikachu, and Cabba sighed together before they looked up at the sky. "Wow, look at all of those stars! The sky of this planet are full of them!" Cabba said.

"From now on, our journey will be under this sky!" Ash stated.

"You said it!" Cabba agreed.

"Pika!" Pikachu spotted a shooting star crossing the sky.

Cabba gasped a little, "A shooting star!"

Ash smiled, "That's great! Good luck!"

Ash turned to his Electric-Type buddy and asked, "Pikachu, don't you feel lucky too?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

Ash then turned to the Saiyan, "How about you Cabba?"

Cabba turned to his friend, "You know, I do. I'm feeling lucky!"

"Let's make this journey one we'll remember forever." Ash said.

"Definitely." Cabba agreed, then he, Ash, and Pikachu went to sleep.

No one noticed that Oshawott was watching them secretly. "Osha?" Oshawott whispered, so no one is disturbed.

* * *

The next day, Ash, Cabba, and Pikachu were walking through the forest. It was just them, Iris was not with them when they woke up.

"Iris left early. Where do you think she could've gone?" Ash asked.

"Pika Pika." Pikachu shrugged.

"I guess she and Axew wanted to get a head start on her own Gym Battles." Cabba guessed.

"Maybe." Ash added. Then he shook his head, "Well, no big deal! It's a brand new day for us!"

Cabba then nodded, "Yeah. You're right."

Just then, the two trainers and Pikachu heard a Pokemon cry from up above them and they saw a Pigeon Pokemon flying in the sky above their heads.

"Whoa! What's that?" Ash asked, before checking his Pokedex.

"Pidove, the Tiny Pigeon Pokemon. A Pidove's flock cooing can get extremely noisy. Pidove is not attracted to shiny objects." Ash Pokedex explained.

Ash grew excited as he put his Pokedex away. "Cool, a Pidove! Let's go Pikachu!" Ash called.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed before the two of them ran off to catch up to the Pidove.

"Hey! Wait for me! Man, Ash, you're the most energetic human being I've ever met!" Cabba called as he ran to catch up to Ash and Pikachu.

Now the three of them were standing in front of a Pidove flock. Ash spotted one that was distant from the others and called, "Let's battle that one!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed and faced the Tiny Pigeon Pokemon who got ready for battle.

"Alright! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, now!" Ash called. Pikachu then charged up his electricity and shot it at Pidove. It shocked the Tiny Pigeon Pokemon, and it was knocked unconscious right away.

Cabba was amazed by the power Pikachu unleashed as he muttered, "Wow, down in one shot? That's pretty amazing."

"Alright! No, go Poke- Wah!" Ash started, but then stopped when he and Cabba saw the Pidove flock glaring at them. Then the Pidoves fired different attacks at Ash, Pikachu, and Cabba. The Saiyan flew up to dodge the attacks while Ash and Pikachu had to dodge while still on the ground. However, that gave the fainted Pidove enough time to recover and fly away while the rest of the flock flew away with their friend.

Cabba was still floating in the air, watching the Pidove fly away. Then he looked down at Ash and Pikachu, who were panting and groaning, then he asked, "Ash! Pikachu! You two okay?"

"I think so!" Ash answered, panting.

"Pikachu." Pikachu answered with a nod.

Cabba then floated down next to Ash, who just stopped panting along with Pikachu. Then Ash said, "Guess it's never easy, is it? But no way am I giving up!"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed, saying he'll never give up either.

Cabba sensed something next to them as he, Ash, and Pikachu turned to see one last Pidove walking around. "Look, there's still a Pidove left!" Cabba exclaimed.

"Let's get it this time!" Ash called.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. Then Pidove turned to face Ash and Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash called, then Pikachu dashed and then bashed into Pidove who chirped in pain.

"Alright! Now, Iron Tail!" Ash called as Pikachu leaped into the air and then smacked Pidove into the ground with his Iron Tail attack.

Cabba looked at the Pidove and thought, "Wow, that's quite a power level. Much stronger than the Pidove Ash knocked out earlier."

Pidove tried to get up when Ash saw his chance. "Okay, now's the time! Go, Poke Ball!" Ash then tossed a Poke Ball at Pidove, who got sucked inside the ball. The ball shook a couple of times, then it opened up, revealing Pidove. "Oh man! And I almost had it too!" Ash complained.

Pidove then flapped its wings, blowing strong wind at Ash and Pikachu. "What is this!?" Cabba asked through the wind. "It's Gust! Hang on, Pikachu!" Ash called. Pikachu grunted as he had a tight grip on the ground.

Pidove then quickly dashed and bashed Pikachu. Cabba gasped, "Oh no! That was Quick Attack!"

Then Pidove shot another attack at Pikachu. "That was Air Cutter!" Ash stated.

Then Pidove began to use another Quick Attack. "Think fast! It's coming back with another Quick Attack!" Cabba warned. "Dodge it Pikachu!" Ash called. Pikachu recovered just in time to dodge the Quick Attack, but Pidove kept going and accidentally hit a tree. Then it slid down to the grass, slowly and painfully.

"Alright! Thunderbolt, now!" Ash yelled as Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt attack on Pidove. Pidove was groaning as it was getting shock, then it fainted.

Ash turned his hat backwards before he took out another Poke Ball. "This is it! Let's go, Poke Ball!" Ash tossed the Poke Ball at Pidove, sucking it inside the ball. The ball shook a couple of times before stopping with a click.

Ash blinked for a couple of seconds, then he grew excited. "Yes! My first Unova Region Pokemon! I've caught a Pidove!" Ash cheered, holding his Poke Ball in the air in triumph. "Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed, feeling happy about having a new friend join the group.

Cabba smiled while folding his arms as he thought, "I see, so that's how you catch a Pokemon. I should try it myself, that way Tepig will have a new friend to play with."

Ash held Pikachu in the air as the two of them celebrated catching Pidove, but they stopped when they and Cabba saw Iris coming by. "Whoa! You're that excited about catching a little Pidove? What a kid." Iris sighed, just before Axew popped out of her hair and took the apple that was in Iris' hand.

"Of course I'm excited! I've got a new friend! It's also my first Unova Region Pokemon!" Ash explained. Cabba smiled and walked up to them. "Well, I'm glad you got a new friend in Pidove, Ash." Cabba said as Axew split the apple to two pieces and shared with Pikachu.

"Well, on second thought, you and that Pidove might be a perfect match." Iris giggled.

Suddenly, two mechanical arms grabbed Pikachu and Axew and held them up in the air! Ash, Cabba, and Iris turned in surprise just as the arms dropped the two Pokemon into a glass box. Ash and Cabba gasped when they saw who the culprits were. They were familiar to Ash, while Cabba sensed their energy before. "You guys again!?" Ash snapped.

"Again is the question, so twerpish indeed!" the woman said.

"The answer to come as we feel the need!" the man said.

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!" it was the woman.

"Thrusting the Hammer of Justice down onto the Black Darkness of the Universe!" the man continued.

"And carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!" the Cat Pokemon then added.

"The Fiery Destroyer, Jessie!" the woman, Jessie, introduced.

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!" the man, James, introduced.

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!" the Cat Pokemon, Meowth, gave his introduction.

"Now gather under the name of Team Rocket!" all three of them finished together.

"So that's who you three are! I remember seeing you three trying to steal Pikachu yesterday!" Cabba growled at Team Rocket.

"Team Rocket? Who are they?" Iris asked.

"They're a bunch of thieves who steal Pokemon from people for their own selfish purposes!" Ash answered.

"Right! Evil deeds like stealing Pokemon are our stocking's rate to rule the world! Because that's what we do!" Jessie sneered, making Cabba growl angrily.

"Axew isn't yours! It's mine! Give it back!" Iris demanded.

James took a look at Axew. "I see! So this is Axew!" James said.

"And we claim Axew as part of our takeover of the Unova Region!" Meowth said, surprising Iris, but Cabba just took his Pokedex out to scan Meowth.

"Meowth, the Scrtach Cat Pokemon. It is nocturnal in nature. If it spots something shiny, its eyes glitter brightly." Cabba's Pokedex explained before the Saiyan looked back up at Meowth.

"I see, so you're a Pokemon named Meowth." Cabba said. "What are you doing here? Forget about that! How can you talk!?" Iris shrieked. "Simple, I'm a genius! A Meowth you can hear once in a lifetime!" Meowth sneered.

Pikachu and Axew began to bang on the glass. "Don't even bother! You're wasting your energy!" James chuckled.

"No way! Pidove, I choose you!" Ash brought Pidove out. "Tepig, help us out!" Cabba brought Tepig out as the two Pokemon glared at Team Rocket with Tepig shooting flames out of his snout.

"Those two twerps are using Pokemon from this region as well!" James commented. "You're up, Meowth! Show them not to mess with a Pokemon from Kanto!" Jessie called.

" **Fury Swipes!** " Meowth jumped up with his long claws out.

"Pidove, use Gust!" Ash called.

Cabba checked his Pokedex to find out what Tepig's moves are before he made his called. "Tepig, use Ember!"

Pidove blew strong wind at Meowth while Tepig fired small flames from his snout at Meowth. Then he yelled in pain as he landed next to Jessie and James.

"Well, that could've been worse. Try my Pokemon on for size!" Jessie yelled as she brought out another Pokemon, one that looked like a puffball with bat wings.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"It's a Woobat!" Iris answered while Cabba still had his Pokedex out, so he used it to scan Woobat.

"Woobat, the Bat Pokemon. The heart-shaped mark left on a body after a Woobat has been attached to it is said to bring good fortune." Cabba's Pokedex explained before he put it away.

"A Woobat! That name's got a nice ring to it!" Meowth said. "Nice ring is a good thing! Woobat, use Air Slash!" Jessie called as Woobat shot sharp disks of air at Pidove and Tepig. "Dodge it, quick!" Ash called as Pidove dodged the attack.

"Jump up, Tepig!" Cabba called as Tepig jumped up to dodge the Air Slash. One Air Slash disk was coming over to Cabba. Iris saw it and gasped, "Cabba, look out!" Cabba jumped up high to dodge the attack, surprising Team Rocket, Ash, Iris, and the Pokemon.

"Now there's a twerp who knows how to jump!" James commented.

"Tepig, Tackle attack!" Cabba called while Tepig dived down towards Woobat with Tackle. Ash shook his head a bit before he called to Pidove, "Alright! Use Quick Attack!" Pidove then joined Tepig using Quick Attack. "Dodge, then use Gust!" Jessie called. Woobat dodged the attacks, then used its Gust attack on Pidove and Tepig, smacking them to the ground.

"Pidove!/Tepig!" Ash and Cabba called before they rushed to their fainted Pokemon. "Snap out of it!" Ash said, holding Pidove. Tepig weakly opened his eyes, "Te Tepig Pig." "You did your best, Tepig. Take a good rest." Cabba assured as he returned Tepig to his Poke Ball.

Jessie returned her Woobat as she said, "This was a worthwhile catch. Of course, I caught it." "Our premier mission in Unova is complete. Of we go!" James said as he took out a briefcase. A balloon come out of it as Ash, Cabba, and Iris turned to see Team Rocket flying away. Jessie laughed, "Nice doing business with you, twerp!"

Pikachu and Axew were calling out to their trainers since they were being carried away in the class box.

"I'm coming, Axew!" Iris called while jumping from one tree branch to another.

"Pikachu, Axew, we'll save you!" Ash called, climbing up the tree with impressive climbing skills, surprising Iris and Cabba. Cabba then shook his head and glared at Team Rocket. "You won't get away from me!" Cabba gritted his teeth before he shot up from the grass just as Ash jumped up to the glass container.

With his ability to fly, Cabba was able to stay close to the cage. Ash, however, didn't make it and was falling down to the ground. Iris jumped down to check on Ash. "You okay, Ash?" Iris asked. "Yeah..." Ash groaned, then he remembered someone else.

"Cabba! Where's Cabba?" Ash asked while looking around.

"Up there!" Iris pointed up. They, along with Team Rocket, looked to see Cabba floating next to the cage. That caught them off guard. "That twerp with the tail knows how to fly!?" Jessie shrieked in shock.

"He has a tail!?" James and Meowth shrieked in shock.

Cabba glared at Team Rocket and yelled, "Release Pikachu and Axew from the cage Team Rocket, or I'll just have to get them back myself!"

James then laughed, "What can you do twerp? You saw how Pikachu and Axew tried to break free themselves, and all they did was waste some of their energy!"

"So what do you plan to do to get them out?" Jessie taunted.

Cabba glared at them before he turned to the cage and saw Pikachu and Axew call out to him. "Pikachu, Axew, stand back!" Cabba yelled, pulling his fist back. While the Pokemon stepped back as far as they could, Ash, Iris, and Team Rocket were curious as to what Cabba planned to do. Cabba then gave the glass a hard punch that broke a big hole in the middle of it.

Ash, Iris, Pikachu, Axew, and Team Rocket gasped in shock at what Cabba just did. "Come on, let's go!" Cabba called, holding his arms out to Pikachu and Axew. The two Pokemon, still surprised by what just happened, ran and then jumped into Cabba's arms as he flew them away from the cage and Team Rocket's balloon.

"Wow! Did you see that?" Iris asked in shock. Ash nodded, then said in amazement, "Yeah! Cabba just broke the cage with one powerful punch! That must be an example of his Saiyan powers!" Iris turned to him in confusion as she asked, "Huh? A Saiyan?"

Team Rocket glared at Cabba who was floating in front of them, still holding Pikachu and Axew. "Hey, Twerp, we stole those two fair and square!" James yelled angrily. "That cage was one of Team Rocket's best means to capture Pokemon! You can't just smash a hole into it!" Meowth yelled angrily. Cabba glared at them as he said, "You three brought that on yourselves! Nobody messes with good people or Pokemon unless they want to deal with a Saiyan like me!"

Jessie blinked a couple of times, but then she glared at Cabba as she brought Woobat back out. "Woobat, slice this Saiyan Twerp with Air Slash!" Jessie called as Woobat fired its Air Slash at Cabba.

Iris and Ash gasped from the ground, "Watch out Cabba!"

Cabba just placed Pikachu and Axew on his shoulders before he fired Ki blasts from his hands to counter Woobat's Air Slash. That shocked Ash, Iris, Pikachu, Axew, and Team Rocket. "Hey! How did he do that!?" Meowth yelled in shock.

Jessie shook her head then called, "Woobat, blow them out of the sky with Gust!" Woobat then began to use its Gust attack while Cabba raised his arms up to defend himself with Pikachu and Axew hanging on to his shoulders.

Cabba then drew one of his fists back, then he punched the air so hard, it sent a shock wave that directed the strong winds from Gust right back at Woobat who was knocked back over to a shocked Team Rocket.

Iris was amazed by Cabba's power as she muttered, "Wow. Amazing!"

Just then, a familiar Pokemon ran out to give them a helping hand. "Oshawott!?" Ash asked, surprised to see the Sea Otter Pokemon who tossed his scalchop at the balloon. The balloon popped and Team Rocket screamed as they crashed back down to the ground.

Cabba then flew down with Pikachu and Axew, then Ash and Iris ran over to check on their Pokemon. Oshawott caught his scalchop and placed it back where it belongs, then he began to cheer for what he did. "Thanks Cabba." Iris thanked the Saiyan.

"Don't thank me yet." Cabba said, glaring at Team Rocket who got up on their feet, or in Woobat's case, back a little above the air.

"You don't do that to us!" Jessie snapped.

"Pikachu and Axew are our friends! You're not taking them!" Ash yelled.

"Yeah! Listen to Ash because he's telling the truth!" Iris yelled.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash called as Pikachu started to charge up for his attack.

Jessie was ready for that as she called, "Woobat, Air Slash! And don't forget to get that Saiyan Twerp as well!" Woobat launched another Air Slash, it hit Pikachu and Axew, but Cabba dodged it by leaning to the right.

Jessie growled, "Slippery little Twerp! Woobat, try not to miss him this time! Use Air Slash!" Woobat got ready to use Air Slash again.

"I don't think so!" Cabba yelled before he fired another Ki blast while Oshawott got in between Pikachu and Axew and fired a Water Gun attack. Water Gun combined with the Ki blast before they hit Woobat back over to Team Rocket.

"You can do it, Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle!" Ash called. Pikachu charged towards Team Rocket with Volt Tackle, but James threw a smoke ball on the ground and Team Rocket were covered in the smoke. When Pikachu went through, the smoke cleared to reveal that Team Rocket vanished.

Cabba looked around them before he said to his friends, "I can't sense them around here. It looks like Team Rocket managed to get away!"

Pikachu and Axew then collapsed on the ground. "Pikachu!/Axew!" Ash and Iris gasped and then picked up their Pokemon friends.

"Pikachu, stay strong!" Ash said. "Let's get them to the Pokemon Center!" Iris suggested. Ash and Cabba nodded, "Right!"

The three of them then ran off to the Pokemon Center. "Thanks, Oshawott!" Ash called to the Water-Type who just stood there.

* * *

Ash, Cabba, and Iris managed to get the Pokemon to the Pokemon Center to get their Pokemon healed up.

"Thank you for waiting! I'm happy to say that your Pokemon are just fine!" Nurse Joy explained, presenting Ash's Pikachu and Pidove, Cabba's Tepig, and Iris' Axew.

Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms, Pidove flew and landed on Ash's shoulder, Tepig jumped into Cabba's arms, and Axew jumped into Iris' arms.

"Oh, I'm so relieved!" Iris sighed happily.

"I'm glad you're okay, Tepig." Cabba smiled at his Fire-Type who smiled back.

"That's great, Nurse Joy! Thank you!" Ash thanked the nurse.

"Seeing a Pikachu is very unusual in Unova." Nurse Joy admitted.

"Guess so. You see, we're from Pallet Town. This is the first Pokemon Center we've been to ever since we came to the Unova Region." Ash explained.

"Then welcome! And just like in Kanto, if your Pokemon ever need help, feel free to stop by anytime." Nurse Joy told the three trainers.

"We will, thank you." Cabba thanked as he and Tepig gave Nurse Joy a small bow.

"Ash, Cabba, I have to say, not bad." Iris giggled as Ash and Cabba turned to her. "Cabba may act mature and you act like a kid, Ash, but I'm impressed! Thank you! You both saved Axew." Iris commented.

"Well, Cabba deserves more thanks than me." Ash admitted as they turned to the Saiyan.

Cabba sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with one arm while holding Tepig with the other as he said, "Hey, I was just doing what any other Saiyan would do for the innocent." Cabba then just smiled as he added, "Besides, the one we should really be thanking is Oshawott."

Ash then thought about it as he said, "I still can't figure out why Oshawott decided to help us like that."

Cabba sensed something outside and glanced at the window to see Oshawott spying on them, but all the Saiyan did was smile at the Water-Type.

* * *

So the start of their journey got off a bit bumpy after running into Team Rocket, but it's still just the beginning! Ash now has a new Pokemon and friend in Pidove while Cabba's starting to learn what Pokemon Trainers do. They'll be back on the road to Striaton City as the journey continues next time on Pokemon Super: Black & White!

* * *

 **Cabba's Pokemon Team (So far):**

1\. Tepig (M) (Tackle, Ember, Tail Whip, Defense Curl)


	3. A Sandile Gusher of Change

Last time on Pokemon Super: Black & White, Ash and Cabba set off on their Unova Region Journey. On the start of their journey, they met a girl named Iris and her Pokemon Axew. Shortly after Ash caught a Pidove, the three trainers ran into Team Rocket, who tried to take Pikachu and Axew away. But Team Rocket's plan failed thanks to Cabba's strength and power, as well as a surprise visit from Oshawott. Now that everyone got a nice rest in the Pokemon Center, our heroes are now back on the road to Striaton City!

A Sandile Gusher of Change

The next day, after their encounter with Team Rocket, Ash, Cabba, and Iris were walking down the path to Striaton City for Ash and Cabba's first Unova Region Gym Battles.

Ash then turned to Iris and asked her, "So, why are you coming along with me and Cabba anyway?"

"Excuse me, but it's not me that's coming along with you two, it's that you two are coming along with me! Get it?" Iris explained, walking ahead of them.

"Oh, please." Ash muttered. Cabba only blinked when he saw Ash walking faster to walk ahead of them.

"It's true!" Iris insisted, walking faster to take the lead.

"Uh, Ash? Iris?" Cabba asked while sweat dropping a little.

"Man!" Ash growled, speed walking ahead of Iris.

"Excuse me!" Iris called, walking faster.

"Excuse me!" Ash snapped, taking the lead.

Cabba sighed, seeing his friends in some sort of speed walking race as he walked faster to keep up with them.

"Argh!" Iris grunted, gritting her teeth as she began to walk faster.

"No you don't!" Ash snapped, gritting his teeth and began to walk faster.

By now, it seemed like Ash and Iris went from walking to running to get ahead of each other. "Come on guys, we don't really need to go through this!" Cabba said, having no problem keeping up with them.

Then Iris suddenly stopped them and glared at Ash. "Who said you can walk in front of me!?" Iris snapped at the trainer from Kanto.

"No one!" Ash answered, glaring back at her.

"Look, I figured since the two of you don't know much about the Unova Region, I'd help you out! And what do I get for trying to be nice? Obviously not even a thank you!" Iris explained, folding her arms.

"I don't remember either me or Cabba asking you to come along!" Ash grunted.

"Sure! Go ahead and act like a tough guy! You're such a kid!" Iris snickered.

That made Ash even more angry. "Oh yeah!? Well, you're such a kid, too!" Ash snapped. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed with his trainer.

Now it was Iris' turn to be angry. "You've got some nerve saying that to me!" Iris snapped angrily.

Cabba sweat dropped a little, seeing Ash and Iris glaring at each other. "Guys, stop arguing! Can't we just continue on the road to Striaton City?" Cabba said.

Ash and Iris turned to Saiyan while pointing at each other as they both said, "Hey this little kid started it!" Ash and Iris glared at each other as they yelled to each other, "I did not! You did!" They went right back to glaring at each other.

Cabba sighed, having trouble finding a way to stop his friends. He looked down, and was surprised to see something beside Ash and Iris. "Oshawott? What are you doing here?" Cabba asked. That made Ash and Iris stop glaring at each other to look down to see Oshawott standing with them. "Oshawott!" the Water-Type exclaimed.

"Oshawott! Oshawott!" Oshawott said happily, walking over to Ash. Ash blinked in surprise, remembering the Sea Otter Pokemon as he said, "It's you!" He recalled when Oshawott helped them when they encountered Team Rocket yesterday.

Ash then took his Pokedex out to scan the Water-Type in front of him. "Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokemon. Oshawott attacks and defends, using its scalchop that can be removed from its stomach." Ash's Pokedex explained before Ash put it away.

"Thanks for helping us back there!" Ash thanked. "Oshawott!" Oshawott accepted happily.

Cabba then folded his arms as he asked, "But, I don't get it. What brings you over here to us this time?"

Oshawott answered by walking a little closer to Ash. Pikachu seemed to realize what Oshawott wanted as he explained, "Pika! Pika Pi! Pika Pika!"

"Wow! So you were following us?" Ash asked in confusion. "I guess so, but why?" Cabba asked.

Iris squealed happily at Oshawott's adorableness. "You're so cute! And you were following me! If you were any softer at the cheeks and squishier, I can't stand it!" Iris squealed, poking Oshawott's cheeks, which made Oshawott frown. "Of course, since it's obvious that you can't live without me, I promise that I'll keep you as my very own Pokemon!" Iris exclaimed.

Cabba laughed a little nervously while sweat dropping. "Uh, Iris, I'm not sure if it's only you Oshawott's been following." Iris turned to him as she asked, "What do you mean?"

Oshawott got out of Iris' grip and shook his head. The Water-Type ran over to Ash to praise him, and it was perfectly clear to Cabba who smiled at them. Then Oshawott went up to Ash's shoulder, pushing Pikachu off as he did that. "What's going on... Pikachu!?" Ash gasped as Pikachu stood up and glared at Oshawott as he snapped, "Pika!"

Oshawott got off Ash's shoulder to explain his reason. "Are you saying you like Ash?" Iris asked. "Wott! Wott! Oshawott!" Oshawott exclaimed happily. Cabba chuckled a little, "Sounds like it to me. I guess Ash just has his ways with Pokemon."

Pikachu, having had enough of the nonsense, fired a Thunderbolt attack on Oshawott, who used his scalchop to block the attack. The attack hit Ash instead as he screamed, then fell down. "Hey! Ash, you okay?" Cabba asked while helping Ash up. Iris and Axew laughed at Ash's reaction.

"What was that for?" Ash asked, grunting as Cabba helped him back up.

"Osha... Oshawott..." Oshawott said with sparkles in his eyes.

"Hey, Ash. I'm starting to get the feeling that this Oshawott would like to be caught by you." Iris told the Kanto Trainer.

"Yeah?" Ash asked while Oshawott answered with a happy cry. "Looks like it to me. But, I thought you guys said that you'd have to weaken a Pokemon in battle in order to catch it." Cabba said in confusion.

Iris shrugged, "Well, I guess some trainers are lucky enough to have Pokemon wanting to go with them without battling." "Axew Ew." Axew shrugged as well.

Ash grinned, "Well what do you know? Since you helped us out with Team Rocket, do you want to come along with us?" "Oshawott! Wott! Osha!" Oshawott exclaimed happily. "Pika Pika?" Pikachu asked, not quite sure about the idea.

Ash then got a fair distance from Oshawott, then he turned his hat backwards and got a Poke Ball out to catch Oshawott. "Okay, Oshawott! Go, Poke Ball!" Ash called as he threw the ball at Oshawott. The ball hit him, but it didn't suck him inside. To everyone's surprise, the Poke Ball just bounced off and rolled off a little while Oshawott rubbed the spot on his head where the Poke Ball hit him.

"Hey, what's up with the Poke Ball?" Ash asked in confusion.

Cabba then thought to himself, "It should've worked, unless..." Then he recalled when Professor Juniper introduced the three Unova Starter Pokemon, including Oshawott. Then Cabba asked the Water-Type Pokemon, "Say, Oshawott, you wouldn't happen to be the same Pokemon from Professor Juniper's Lab, right?"

Oshawott nodded happily at the Saiyan's question, feeling happy that someone realized where he came from. Cabba was surprised by this, as well as Ash and Iris.

"Then, I guess that would mean Oshawott's Poke Ball has got to be back at the Professor's Lab." Ash guessed as Iris and Cabba nodded in agreement.

* * *

They went to the nearest phone booth to give Professor Juniper a call about Oshawott.

"That's where Oshawott went! I was so worried since Oshawott left without letting me know." Professor Juniper sighed in relief.

"Yeah! Looks like Oshawott has been following us." Ash stated. "We think Oshawott left because it really wanted to be with Ash." Cabba added.

"Well, Ash. If it wouldn't be too much of a bother, maybe you can take care of Oshawott from now on." Professor Juniper chuckled.

Ash happily grinned at that, "Wow! You don't mind?"

"No, of course not. I'll send you its Poke Ball right away." Professor Juniper chuckled.

The machine next to them brought Oshawott's Poke Ball over to them. "Wow! I never knew they had this kind of technology on this planet! We never even had something like this back on Planet Sadal." Cabba said to himself. He didn't even noticed that Iris looked at him in confusion.

Ash took the Poke Ball in his hand. "Thanks! Got it!" Ash called.

"And Ash, since Oshawott has a tendency to disappear, keep an eye out!" Professor Juniper said before ending the call.

Cabba then looked around for some reason. "Speaking of Oshawott, where is he?" Cabba asked. Ash and Iris were shocked as they looked around. "It's gone!" Ash exclaimed.

The three trainers and Pikachu ran out to look for Oshawott. "This is nuts! Where could Oshawott have gone!?" Ash asked, looking around for the Water-Type.

Iris smirked at Ash. "Well, it looks like Cabba and I will have to help you look around." she giggled.

Ash gave her a dirty look and replied, "Cabba and I can do it ourselves, thank you." "I don't know, Ash. Even if I can try to sense out where Oshawott is, we'll still need all the help we can get." Cabba tried to reason with his friend.

Iris smiled at Cabba before she said to Ash, "Now, since we're all Pokemon Trainers, you don't have to go around acting like a little kid, you know. Be more mature, like Cabba!"

But Ash ignored her, grabbed Cabba's wrist and began to drag him along to search for Oshawott. "Let's go, Pikachu!" Ash said while Cabba yelped a bit by being dragged.

"Hey, wait a minute! Ash, stop being so stubborn!" Iris called, running to catch up to the boys.

Cabba then sensed a strong power level somewhere. "Huh? What could this be? It doesn't feel like Oshawott's energy, not even the energy of a Pokemon. It kinda feels like..." Cabba thought, but he was brought out of it when he, Ash, and Iris fell down a trap hole. The three of them yelping in surprise as they did.

They were groaning at the bottom of the pit trap. "Ugh... That hurts..." Ash groaned. "Hey, what's going on?" Iris asked, Axew popped out of her hair to look around. "Looks like a trap." Ash guessed.

"If it is, then who could've done this?" Cabba asked. But before Ash and Iris could answer, another voice answered his question, "Sandile."

Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, and Cabba looked up to see a boy standing next to the hole.

Next to the boy was a girl with long violet hair that curled a little at the end and blue eyes. The girl was wearing a black t-shirt, a purple vest, a pair of black pants, a pair of purple short-shorts on top of her black pants, a pair of pink boots, a pink belt, and a pair of pink finger-less gloves. (A/N: Introducing my female Earthling OC that I made in Xenoverse 2!)

The boy and the girl helped them out of the hole, except for Cabba since he flew out of the hole. "Sandile?" Ash asked in confusion. Then he took his Pokedex out to search for the Pokemon called Sandile, and he got an image of a small black and brown crocodile Pokemon. "Sandile, the Desert Croc Pokemon. Its dark membranes can protect its eyes from the sun, and it buries itself in the sand, with its eyes and nose sticking out." Ash's Pokedex explained.

"Wow..." Ash replied, feeling amazed with the image he was seeing just before he put his Pokedex away.

The girl grinned and nodded her head, "Yep! Those little guys just love being in the sand! In fact, I even have a Sandile of my own." The girl brought a Poke Ball out and showed it to them.

"You do?" Ash asked with a grin on his face. "Sure do! See for yourself!" the girl said, opening the Poke Ball and a Sandile appeared before them.

"Oh, wow! So that's a Sandile?" Cabba asked in amazement.

"Sure is! This is my trusty partner, Jaws!" the girl introduced her Sandile. "Sandile!" Jaws greeted with a wave.

"I see, you give your Pokemon nicknames, don't you?" Iris asked as the girl happily nodded her head.

"Kind reminds me of someone I know back in Kanto." Ash said to himself.

"I'm Iris! And I can't thank you two enough for helping us! And these two are Ash and Cabba!" Iris introduced herself and her friends.

"It's nice to meet you both." Cabba said with a small bow.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Sandy, and Jaws and I are travelling the Unova Region together." the girl, Sandy, introduced herself. "Sandile!" Jaws agreed with his trainer.

"Hi, my name is Dan. And my family and I operate a resort spa hotel that's not far from here." Dan explained.

Iris then took Dan's hands in hers as she squealed, "This is so cool, because I happen to adore resort spas!" "Me too!" Ash agreed while Cabba just smiled at the thought of a resort spa.

Dan smiled sadly at this. "Well, it makes me happy to hear that, but... It makes me really sad to say that we're closed right now. Because of Sandile." Dan sadly explained. Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, and Cabba were curious when they heard this.

Dan began to explain as he took Ash, Cabba, Iris, and Sandy to his family's hotel, and to where the guests took a spa in the sand. "Our hot sand spas are our hotel's biggest attractions. In fact, Sandy happens to be our regular hotel guest." Dan began explaining.

"That's right. Jaws and I just love coming to their hotel and relaxing with a good hot sand spa treatment!" Sandy said. "Dile Sandile!" Jaws happily agreed. Then Sandy got as sad as Dan as they both showed Ash, Cabba, and Iris the hot sand spa, which looked like a total mess. "Unfortunately, now it looks like this." Dan said sadly.

"Whoa, that's too bad." Ash said, feeling sorry.

Cabba turned to Dan and Sandy and asked, "What exactly happened here?"

"It just happened a short time ago..." Dan started.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _At the hot sand spas, Dan and his Father were helping the guests enjoy themselves in the sand. Two of the guests were next to each other close to Dan and his Father while Sandy was a little farther away from them with Jaws relaxing by her side._

 _"Okay, Dad. Is this about right?" Dan asked. Dan's Dad chuckled, "Yes it is, Son!"_

 _Dan walked over to his Dad. Then he turned his head to Sandy and asked, "How are you feeling over there, Sandy?" "Like I'm in heaven! Thanks, Dan!" Sandy sighed happily with her eyes closed. "Sandile!" Jaws sighed happily as well._

 _Dan's Dad turned to the other two guests. "How is it? Looks like it feels great! Now, you two have a relaxing time, okay?" Dan's Dad chuckled._

 _Just as the other two guests were about to relax, Sandy suddenly turned her head to see something pop out of the sand between the two guests. It was a Sandile, one that was wearing a pair of dark sunglasses. The two guests stiff in surprise. "What's that?" the girl asked. "It's a wild Sandile! They sure work a lot, so they enjoy a hot sand bath as well." Dan's Dad explained just as some more wild Sandile appeared around where the guests were._

 _"Don't worry about them, they're really gentle. They won't hurt you, they just love the hot sand spas as much as we do!" Sandy assured the two guests. "Sandile!" Jaws nodded in agreement._

 _The two guests weren't too sure about that. "I guess it's fine." the man said._

 _Suddenly the Sandile with sunglasses dug underground, kicking sand at the two guests who began to panic. Sandy was surprised as she stood up from the sand, revealing that she was wearing a lavender bikini. "Hey, what are you doing? Stop that!" Sandy yelled to Sunglasses Sandile._

 _Sunglasses Sandile didn't listen to her, but he did call to the other wild Sandile who began to dig underground as well. As they were digging in the sand, trees fell over, rocks began to sink, in other words, they were wreaking havoc in the hot sand spa! The two guests screamed as they ran off, trying to avoid the wild Sandile. Sandy and Jaws made it out and were standing next to Dan and his Dad, and they were all bewildered by what the wild Sandile were doing._

 _"What in the world is going on with them?" Dan's Father asked._

 _Flashback ends:_

* * *

"So, for now, I'm afraid we're going to have to stay closed." Dan finished explaining.

"That's strange. If a bunch of wild Sandile were so peaceful before, why would they act so violent all of a sudden?" Cabba asked with his arms folded. "I've been trying to figure that out myself. I mean, Jaws never acted like that when I first met him." Sandy mentioned.

"Yeah, we don't have any idea though." Dan said.

Then, Ash had an idea as he grinned at Pikachu. "So, why don't we help them find out?" Ash asked. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Come on!" Ash called as he ran into the hot sand. Cabba blinked in confusion while Sandy and Iris looked at each other. None of them knew what Ash was planning.

Then the three of them grew surprised when they saw Ash, in his swimming trunks, and Pikachu relaxing in the sand. Ash's clothes were next to him in a neat pile. "Man... It doesn't get any better than this." Ash sighed happily. "Pikachu..." Pikachu also sighed happily.

Cabba blinked a couple of times while Sandy sweat dropped with a small smile. Iris, however, was annoyed as they walked over to Ash and Pikachu. "Uh, Ash, what are you doing?" Cabba asked.

"Well, before we figure it out, we need to research first." Ash explained. "Pika..." Pikachu replied.

"All you care about is checking on the hot sand!" Iris said. Just then, Axew popped his head out of the sand, relaxing with Ash and Pikachu. Iris and Cabba sweat dropped at that. "Not you too." Iris mumbled.

Sandy giggled, "Can't say I really blame them for wanting to relax in the hot sand. Whenever me and Jaws stay in the hotel, we always make a reminder to relax in the sand at least once before we decide to head out." Then she felt something tap her leg, so she looked down to see Jaws looking up at her with a pleading look in his eyes.

Sandy knew what that meant, so she told her partner, "Go right ahead, partner. You can relax next to Pikachu."

"SANDILE!" Jaws cheered happily before digging under the sand and popping his head back out next to Pikachu.

Iris turned to Sandy and asked her, "Are you sure about that?" Sandy nodded, "Jaws just loves relaxing in sand!"

Dan laughed nervously at what was going on while Cabba kept a look out for Sandile. "They're not here yet, but a Sandile could pop up at any given moment." Cabba said to himself, then he sensed something else. "Wait a minute, isn't that...?" Cabba thought as he walked away.

Ash sighed happily, "This is the best..."

"Pika.../Axew.../Sandile..." Pikachu, Axew, and Jaws sighed happily as well.

"Ash! I thought we were searching for Oshawott, remember?" Iris reminded in annoyance.

Ash then got up as he remembered, he, Cabba, and Iris were still trying to find Oshawott. "Ah! I forgot!" Ash gasped, Pikachu and Axew got up since they remembered as well.

Jaws got up and stood next to Sandy. "What's wrong? You guys missing a Pokemon or something?" Sandy asked.

Ash was about to answer, when Cabba's voice cut him off, "Hey guys, I found him! He's over here!" The others turned to see Cabba standing next to a figure relaxing in the sand. It turned out to be Oshawott, who was relaxing in the hot sand as well with his scalchop on his forehead.

"Oshawott!" Ash called as they ran over to Cabba and Oshawott. "Hold on, have you been lying here this whole time?" Ash asked the Water-Type Pokemon.

"Oshawott... Osha..." Oshawott sighed happily, clearly enjoying the hot sand. Ash smiled in relief, then he let out a chuckle, "That's one happy Pokemon."

Just then, Cabba sensed something from under the sand, but he's not the only one who does. "Brace yourselves guys!/We've got company!" Cabba and Sandy said at the same time, just before they blinked and looked at each other. But before they could question each other, something shot out of the sand.

They saw that it was a familiar Pokemon wearing sunglasses. "You see!? That's the leader of the Sandile!" Dan pointed out while Jaws glared at Sunglasses Sandile.

Before anyone could do anything, Sunglasses Sandile swiftly grabbed Axew using his mouth. Axew yelled in pain, being lifted a bit by Sunglasses Sandile's mouth.

"No, Axew!" Iris gasped. "Hang in there! We'll save you!" Cabba called.

Ash then turned to Pikachu and made an order, "Pikachu! Thunderbolt, let's go!" Before Pikachu could go through with it, Sandy stopped them. "Hold it! If you let Pikachu use Thunderbolt, you'll only end up hurting Axew! Electric-Type attacks don't have any effect on Ground-Types like Sandile!" Sandy warned, making Pikachu stop what he was doing.

Then Iris ran over and grabbed Sunglasses Sandile. "Now, let go of my Axew or else!" Iris demanded, but Sunglasses Sandile resisted and kept his hold on Axew. Ash, Pikachu, and Oshawott ran over to help as well. "Open your mouth! Come on!" Ash called, then the four of them began to pull, even though it made Axew shriek in pain.

Cabba was seeing his friends try to free Axew from Sunglasses Sandile, then he looked serious and ran over to help. "Come on! Let Axew go! Don't make me do this!" Cabba called, then he began to lift Sunglasses Sandile's jaws by force as the Ground/Dark-Type tried to resist. Then one of Pikachu's ears tickled Sunglasses Sandile's nose, which made Sunglasses Sandile let go of Axew while the others backed away.

Sunglasses Sandile didn't look too happy as he lunged at Pikachu and Oshawott, grabbing them by Pikachu's by his left paw and Oshawott's left foot. The two Pokemon gasped in surprise as Sunglasses Sandile began to drag them away as the trainers turned in surprise. "Pikachu! Oshawott!" Ash called.

Cabba brought out one of his Poke Balls. "Stop him, Tepig!" Cabba called, bringing Tepig out as the Fire Pig Pokemon appeared in front of Sunglasses Sandile. "Te Tepig!" Tepig growled, blowing flames out his nose.

Sunglasses Sandile growled before he tried to make a move, but Sandy wasn't gonna let that happen. "Oh no you don't! Jaws, grab Sandile's tail with Bite! Don't let him get away!" Sandy called. Jaws nodded before he lunged at Sunglasses Sandile and held him back using Bite.

Sunglasses Sandile looked behind him to see that he was being held back by one of his own kind. Then, without warning, Sunglasses Sandile and Jaws were lifted off the ground. Everyone gasped as they saw a construction machine with a magnet pulled Jaws and Sunglasses Sandile up, with Pikachu and Oshawott getting dragged along.

"What's all that about!?" Cabba yelled in surprise just as Tepig ran over to his trainer. Then three familiar figures showed their faces to the trainers. It was Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket!

"Open your ears for the answer indeed!" Jessie started their motto.

"The answer to come, as we feel the need!" James continued.

"We bring... The white light of evil into the future!" Jessie said.

"Hammering... Justice onto the black universe!" James said.

"Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!" Meowth said.

"The fiery destroyer... Jessie!" Jessie said.

"With thunderous emotion... I am James!" James said.

"Wisest of the wise... Meowth!" Meowth said.

"Now, gather under the name of Team Rocket!" Team Rocket finished their motto.

The magnet on their machine raised the four Pokemon up even higher. "You guys again!?" Cabba asked in anger. "Don't you ever learn to give up!?" Iris snapped. "Give us back our Pokemon!" Ash demanded.

Jessie scoffed as she narrowed her eyes, "There's a huge flaw in your premise, since they're now our Pokemon!" Sandy narrowed her eyes angrily, "What did you say?"

"Pika Pika!/Oshawott!" Pikachu and Oshawott protested. But Team Rocket began to make their escape. Ash, Cabba, Tepig, Iris, and Sandy ran after the machine, but Meowth thought ahead and threw a smoke bomb at them. Cabba saw this and flew up to avoid the bomb while Ash, Iris, and Dan yelled as the smoke surrounded them.

Cabba, with Tepig in his arms, narrowed his eyes at Team Rocket. "You're not losing me that easily!" Cabba said to himself, flying after them. He didn't even notice someone following him in the air.

* * *

Team Rocket got further away from the hotel.

"The dream of catching Pikachu comes true!" Jessie sneered. "And there's nothing like Oshawott and two Sandile as a bonus prize!" Meowth added with an evil grin on his face. "So, let's inform the boss right away!" James called.

"Team Rocket!" They heard Cabba's voice yell out to them. They looked at the sky behind them, and they were surprised to see Cabba up in the sky holding Tepig. "Let them go, right now!" Cabba demanded.

Jessie growled angrily, "Doesn't this Saiyan Twerp ever give up!?" "He's already getting on my nerves!" Meowth growled. "We're never gonna get anywhere with him following us in the air!" James said.

Jessie pulled out a Poke Ball. "Well, I'll just have to knock him right out of the sky! Woobat, use Air Slash!" Jessie called. Her Woobat came out and fired its Air Slash at Cabba and Tepig.

"Tepig, counter that with Ember!" Cabba called as Tepig fired his Ember attack against Air Slash. The two attacks cancelled each other out, but Jessie wasn't gonna give up now.

"Woobat, use Gust!" Jessie called. Woobat flapped his wings fast and blowing wind at Cabba and Tepig, forcing them to stop and giving Team Rocket a chance to get away.

"Team Rocket! Get back here!" Cabba yelled angrily through the wind. "Pig Tepig!" Tepig yelled angrily.

Meowth laughed, "Great job, Jessie! We lost them!" Jessie returned Woobat, "Nothing to it."

Then suddenly, their machine stopped and one side of it was lurching. That made the four Pokemon on the magnet panic while Team Rocket grew surprised. Cabba and Tepig landed on the ground behind the machine as they looked to see what just happened.

"What's happening?" Jessie asked while looking around.

Everyone looked to see a bunch of wild Sandile surrounding them. "It's a group of wild Sandile!" Cabba exclaimed. James looked back angrily and yelled, "You!? I thought we lost you in the wind from Woobat's Gust!"

Meowth swung his suitcase at the approaching Sandile, "Stay away from us! All of you!" "Those other Sandile are gonna make our load too heavy if this doesn't change soon!" James said.

Then another voice yelled out to them, "Then allow me to lighten your load!" Cabba, Tepig, and Team Rocket looked to see Sandy and they were surprised to see her floating in the air and with a Ki disk floating above her raised hand. "Oh, what is it now!?" Jessie yelled angrily. "Sandy?" Cabba asked, sounding surprised. "This will teach you crooks not to take my partner from me! **DESTRUCTO-DISK!** " Sandy then threw her sharp Ki disk at the magnet.

The Destructo-Disk sliced the metal rope on the magnet, freeing Pikachu, Oshawott, Jaws, and Sunglasses Sandile and shocking Team Rocket, Cabba, and Tepig.

"What!? She can use attacks like that too!?" Team Rocket yelled in shock. "She must be a Martial Artist!" Cabba said in realization. Sunglasses Sandile saw that Cabba and Sandy were trying help, so he called to the group of wild Sandile who began to dig underground, preparing for a surprise attack.

Jessie gritted her teeth, "Alright, what are they trying to do!? James, get us out of here! Right away!" "Right!" James agreed. But before he could even touch the controls, the machine lurched again, this time from another side. Now their machine was beginning to sink! Cabba and Sandy saw this and gasped when they saw that Sunglasses Sandile, Jaws, Pikachu, and Oshawott were too close to the sinking machine!

"Jaws, get out of there!" Sandy called. But then something quickly flew past her. She was surprised to see that Cabba flew in and quickly grabbed the four Pokemon and flew them to safety, back to where Sandy and Tepig were.

Cabba set them down, and Sunglasses Sandile was surprised by what the Saiyan just did. Sandy and Jaws were happily reunited as they hugged each other. "Jaws! Oh, thank goodness you're all right!" Sandy said happily. "Sand Sandile!" Jaws happily replied.

Before the machine sank completely, Jessie, James, and Meowth jumped out and landed on the ground.

Sunglasses Sandile then began to walk away, still carrying Pikachu and Oshawott. Cabba and Sandy saw him leave and tried to stop him. "Sandile, wait!" Cabba called. Sunglasses Sandile looked at both Cabba and Sandy for a moment, but then he motioned the two of them, plus Tepig and Jaws, to follow him. Then he walked away with the wild Sandile following him.

Cabba was confused as he asked, "Wonder what he wants?" Tepig shrugged. Sandy and Jaws seemed to have gotten Sunglasses Sandile's message as Sandy turned to Cabba and told him, "I think he wants us to follow him. This might have something to do with why he took Pikachu and Oshawott away!"

"Are you sure?" Cabba asked. Sandy nodded with a smile and a wink, "Trust me, I know my Ground-Types!" "Sandile!" Jaws agreed with his trainer. Cabba and Tepig decided to go with what Sandy said as the four of them began to follow the group of Sandile.

"Team, I'm afraid we have no choice but to retreat!" James said to his teammates. Jessie and Meowth agreed and the three of them used their jet-packs to flee from the area. Sandy and Cabba saw the get away, and safe to say, Sandy was still pretty mad at them. "They're not getting away!" Sandy growled, but then Cabba placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let them go Sandy. Knowing them, they'll probably be back soon. For now, let's just follow the Sandile." Cabba assured.

Sandy sighed to calm herself, then she nodded and they continued to follow the Sandile.

* * *

Later, at a fair distance, Sunglasses Sandile finally released Pikachu and Oshawott from his grip and the two Pokemon rushed over to Cabba and Sandy.

"Pikachu, Oshawott, are you okay?" Cabba asked two of Ash's Pokemon. "Pika./Osha." Pikachu and Oshawott nodded, both are relieved to be free from Sunglasses Sandile's grip.

Jaws walked over to Sunglasses Sandile as if he wanted to ask him something. "Sandile Sandile?" Jaws asked. "Sandile!" Sunglasses Sandile called to Jaws as well as Cabba, Sandy, Pikachu, Tepig, and Oshawott. Sunglasses Sandile then jerked his head to the right, as if to show them what was happening. Cabba, Sandy, and the five Pokemon with them looked to see that there was a group of wild Pokemon nearby.

"Those wild Pokemon? Patrat, Pidove, and Deerling? But, what are they doing here?" Cabba asked in confusion. "Maybe this has something to do with why Sandile took Pikachu and Oshawott?" Sandy guessed.

Sunglasses Sandile then walked up to the top of a rock. "Sandile Sandile! Sandile! Sandile Sandile!" Sunglasses Sandile made some sort of announcement, but it only confused Cabba and Sandy.

"What do you think Sandile's trying to say?" Cabba asked. "I don't really know. I'm as lost as you are." Sandy shrugged.

Just then, a burst of hot water came bursting from the ground, surprising everyone in the area. "What was that?" Cabba asked, sounding surprised. "A geyser! They're pretty much like cannons shooting out scalding hot water!" Sandy explained, just as steam began to surround everyone as the geyser burst even closer to them.

"Sandile Sand!" Sunglasses Sandile called out. And the Pokemon began to move.

Cabba took a look at the geyser once again. "I remember how dangerous a geyser can be back on Planet Sadal. If I had to take a guess, the Sandile that attack the hotel sand spa only to get the guests to safety from the geysers! And that must be why Sandile grabbed Pikachu and Oshawott and dragged them away! The Sandile were just trying to warn everyone who came to Dan's family's hotel about the geysers and take the wild Pokemon to a safe place!" Cabba explained, now understanding the actions of the wild Sandile.

Sandy suddenly grinned happily. "I knew it! I had a feeling there was some reason why they would come to the hotel to cause havoc! They were just trying to protect the people and Pokemon!" Sandy yelled happily. That made Cabba, Tepig, Pikachu, and Oshawott sweat drop as they stepped away from her a bit.

"Sandile." Jaws sighed and placed a paw on his face, suddenly feeling embarrassed by his trainer's outburst.

"Uh, maybe we should follow the Sandile now." Cabba said, a bit uneasily. Sandy got out of her super happiness and said, "Oh, right! The geysers, of course."

Just as they were about to follow, they heard a familiar voice. "Hey, Pikachu!" Pikachu and Oshawott turned to see Ash running over to them.

Cabba, Tepig, Sandy, and Jaws turned to see Ash, Iris, and Dan as well. "Ash! Guys, you made it!" Cabba said happily while Pikachu and Oshawott ran over to their trainer.

Sunglasses Sandile also noticed the Kanto trainer. "Sandile!" Sunglasses Sandile began to walk over to the five Pokemon again.

Suddenly, the area began to shake. "That sounds huge!" Dan called. Pikachu and Oshawott got back to Ash just as another geyser shoot boiling water into the air. The barrier that protected them from geysers broke.

The boiling water splashed and turned into a boiling river. Iris and Dan ran over to see what was happening. The six of them widened their eyes to see the boiling river surrounding all the Patrat, all the Pidove, and all the Deerling who then began to shiver in fright.

Some parts of the land they were standing on began to break apart, scaring them even more. "They're surrounded by boiling water! Now what do we do?" Iris asked. "It's gonna be trouble if another big one blows!" Dan said, but then there was another rumble. "Like right now!" Iris shrieked.

Ash then began to run over to the boiling water. "Ash, what are you doing?" Cabba asked, running over to him. Pikachu was about to follow, but Oshawott pushed him to the ground to prevent him from doing so. Ash was about to step in the water, but Cabba quickly pulled him back. "You can't walk through that! You'll burn yourself!" Cabba told the Kanto trainer. "But I've gotta do something to save them!" Ash grunted.

"Sandile!" Sunglasses Sandile called. Everyone turned to see Sunglasses Sandile give orders to the wild Sandile who nodded in response. Then Sunglasses Sandile and Jaws turned to each other and nodded before walking off with the wild Sandile. "Jaws, where are you going?" Sandy asked in confusion. Sunglasses Sandile bit on a rock and Jaws then bit on Sunglasses Sandile's tail, then the wild Sandile began to bite on each others tails. Thus forming a Sandile Bridge.

"What are they trying to do?" Iris asked. "I know! The Sandile are making a bridge!" Ash exclaimed as everyone saw that the bridge was complete. "Wow! Way to go, Jaws!" Sandy cheered. "Good luck, Sandile!" Dan called. "You can do it!" Iris cheered.

The Sandile Bridge lowered down to the wild Pokemon, so they can cross it. "Yeah, awesome! Everyone, cross over the bridge!" Ash called to the wild Pokemon, but to everyone's surprise, the Pokemon grew hesitant, not crossing the bridge. "What's the matter?" Iris asked. "They're scared! The boiling water surrounding them is frightening them!" Sandy answered. "Hey, you've got to hurry and cross!" Ash called to them again. The Pokemon were still hesitating and not crossing.

Cabba then looked determined. "That's it, I'm going over there!" Cabba said, flying next to the bridge, much to everyone's surprise. "In that case, I'll help too!" Ash called before he and Pikachu ran across the bridge, they and Cabba met up with the frightened Pokemon.

"Come on! Let's all get on the Sandile Bridge and cross over together!" Ash called. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called as well. "Everything will be fine! We'll be right by your side!" Cabba called. With that, one Deerling began to cross the Sandile Bridge, it felt more at ease when Cabba floated next to it and placed a gentle hand on its back.

"Okay! Hurry!" Ash called as the other Pokemon began to cross as well with the Pidove flying above. "Keep it up!" Iris called. "You can do it!" Sandy cheered. "Not much time!" Dan warned.

Cabba kept flying back and forth to give the wild Pokemon some comfort as they crossed the Sandile Bridge. After a few minutes, all the wild Pokemon were on the safe side. "Pikachu, why don't you go on ahead?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded and began to cross the bridge. But then some more rocks began to break from under a Sandile's feet. Both Ash and Cabba gasped as Ash held onto Sandile and Cabba landed next to Ash to pull him closer to the small land.

"Oh no! Ash! Cabba!" Iris gasped. "Pika Pi!/Te Tepig!" Pikachu and Tepig called for their trainers.

"Okay! Hang on a little longer!" Ash called as Sunglasses Sandile's grip on the rock was beginning to slip. "You can do it Sandile! Just a little more!" Ash grunted while everyone else was back on the safe side.

Then another burst of geysers came, boiling water began to fall towards Ash and Cabba who yelled in surprise. Oshawott then ran across the Sandile Bridge, then fired a Water Gun at the boiling water, stopping it. "Osha!" Oshawott cheered, but then he panicked when he and the others saw that Oshawott was about fall into the boiling water.

Thinking ahead, Ash pulled out Oshawott's Poke Ball. "Oshawott, return!" Ash called, returning Oshawott to his Poke Ball. "You were great, Oshawott!" Ash praised, but then another geyser burst and more hot water came over to Ash and Cabba. "Ash, Cabba, look out!" Iris called.

Cabba then got in front of Ash and moved his hands to his left side. He was now charging up power for an attack as light purple energy began to form around his hands, by now the others were curious to see what the Saiyan was about to do. "TAKE THIS!" Cabba shouted, firing a wave of light purple energy at he boiling water, easily getting it out of the way as the geyser stopped. Everyone else was surprised to see what the Saiyan just did.

"Whoa! Cabba, what was that?" Ash asked in amazement and shock. "That was my special attack called the Galick Cannon." Cabba answered. Then he saw that Ash was starting to lose his grip. "Ash, you're slipping!" Cabba exclaimed. Ash gasped to see that his Saiyan friend was right as he tried to hold on, but it was too late.

But then, Iris grabbed Ash's hand just in time. Ash and Cabba looked to see her on the edge of the bridge, smiling at them. "That was pretty crazy, you guys." Iris sighed. "Nah! That was nothing!" Ash grinned. "Nothing at all." Cabba happily agreed. Then he called out to Sunglasses Sandile, "Sandile! Give it just one more push!"

Sunglasses Sandile nodded before he and the other Sandile raised themselves up high with Ash and Iris hanging on while Cabba flew next to them. "Awesome!" Iris exclaimed. Then the Sandile Bridge fell apart, and everyone began to fall down. As Ash fell down, he unknowingly grabbed Cabba by his tail, making him grunt before they hit the ground.

As they hit the ground, Ash groaned and saw Cabba twicthing next to him just after the Kanto Trainer let go of the Saiyan's tail. "Cabba, are you okay?" Ash asked. Iris looked over just as Cabba sat up, then she asked, "Cabba, what happened to you?" "You see, Ash grabbed my tail when we were falling down. I was told that a Saiyan loses their power whenever that happens, that is unless a Saiyan trains it to work out that weakness." Cabba explained, rubbing the back of his head.

Ash laughed sheepishly and apologized, "Sorry Cabba, I didn't know." Iris and Axew, on the other hand, were surprised to see that Cabba's tail was really moving. Sandy was confused by all this talk about Saiyans. But in the end, everyone smiled and laughed.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Ash, Cabba, Iris, and Sandy were all relaxing in the hot springs. Pikachu, Axew, and Oshawott were relaxing with them while Tepig and Jaws stood next to Dan and his Dad, mainly because they don't like being in water because Tepig's a Fire-Type and Jaws is a Ground/Dark-Type.

"Well son, what do you think of our new hot spring?" Dan's Father asked.

"I'm sorry the geysers caused us to lose the sand spa, but this is incredible!" Dan exclaimed.

"Hot water feels awesome!" Ash sighed, feeling relaxed. "Pikachu." Pikachu agreed, relaxing.

"Yeah! Five stars without a doubt!" Iris giggled. "Axew!" Axew agreed with a happy nod.

Cabba sighed, also relaxing in the hot spring. "This really does feel nice. It makes me remember when I used to visit some of the local hot springs back on Planet Sadal... Before it blew up." Cabba said, remembering his times on Planet Sadal.

"I don't know what you mean by Sadal, but you're right. This is so soothing." Sandy said in a relaxing way.

"Wow, thanks!" Dan said with a smile. "We now have a new attraction!" Dan's Dad chuckled.

"Yeah! There's nothing more relaxing than a hot spring!" Ash grinned.

"You're right! This is great!" Cabba agreed.

Iris looked and saw that Jaws was depressed by what happened to the hot sand. "Although, I think Jaws prefers the hot sand more." Iris mentioned.

"Sandile!" Jaws moaned, a little too dramatically, while Tepig calmly patted him as if to offer some sort of comfort to the depressed Sandile.

"Give it time, Jaws will feel better before you know it." Sandy assured.

While in a distance away from the hotel, something emerged from the ground. It was the same Sandile with sunglasses on, and he was suddenly laughing to himself.

* * *

Not only did Ash, Cabba, and Iris met Dan and Sandy, but now Ash has a new Pokemon friend in Oshawott. And as soon as they finish relaxing in the new hot springs of Dan's family's hotel, our heroes will be back on the road to Striaton City as the journey continues next time on Pokemon Super: Black & White!

* * *

 **Cabba's Pokemon Team (So far):**

1\. Tepig (M) (Tackle, Ember, Tail Whip, Defense Curl)


	4. The Battle Club & Tepig's Choice

Previously on Pokemon Super: Black & White, after discovering that Oshawott left Professor Juniper's Lab to follow Ash, our heroes met up with Dan and Sandy who were having some problems regarding a bunch of wild Sandile. Turns out the Sandile, lead by one wearing a pair of sunglasses, were trying to warn wild Pokemon and those who come to Dan's family hotel about the erupting geysers. After saving the Pokemon, relaxing in the new hot springs, and parting ways with their new friend and Martial Artist Sandy, our heroes have arrived in some sort of town. Now the story continues!

The Battle Club & Tepig's Choice

It was a new day, and the three trainers saw a town in front of them. Thinking that it was Striaton City, Ash was excited.

"Yes! We've finally reached Striaton City! Time for me and Cabba to have a Gym Battle!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Even Cabba had to admit, he was feeling excited about having a Gym Battle for the first time.

Iris walked passed the two boys. "Hate to break it to you Ash, but this is Accumula Town. Striaton City is the next town over." She pointed out.

Ash's eyes widened in surprise while Cabba just blinked a couple of times. "Wait, what?" Ash yelped.

"But, of course you wouldn't know that! You're a kid!" Iris giggled. "Come on Iris, me and Ash have never been to Unova before, so of course we didn't know that this isn't Striaton City." Cabba mentioned.

Ash sighed in disappointment, "Wow. Bummer, I was so psyched to have a Gym Battle." Cabba patted Ash on the back, "Well, that just means we have more time to prepare for the Striaton Gym Battle. Don't feel down Ash."

Iris smiled as she turned to the two boys. "Then, why don't you two go to the Pokemon Battle Club? That's where I'm going right now!" She suggested.

"Pokemon Battle Club?" Cabba asked. "So, what's that?" Ash asked. "Of course you both wouldn't know that either." Iris chuckled.

"It's like this. A Pokemon Battle Club is a place where Pokemon Trainers come to battle each other. In order to battle, you'll have to schedule with the trainer you choose to battle." Iris explained to Ash and Cabba as they walked through Accumula Town.

* * *

Soon the three trainers reached a particular building in Accumula Town.

"Here we are! This is the Pokemon Battle Club!" Iris said.

They went inside the building, then they saw several machines nearby. Iris clicked on the screen panel in front of them, it showed the profile of some of the trainers.

"What is that Iris?" Cabba asked. "This is the Bulletin Board. You can check the profile of any trainers to see who you want to battle against. It's an awesome place where trainers can sharpen their skills by battling as they see fit!" Iris explained. Ash smiled, already feeling excited about the Battle Club.

Then they heard something in the distance. "What was that?" Ash asked, surprised by the sound. "Pika?" Pikachu asked, as surprised as his trainer. "Well, judging by the energy I'm sensing, I'd say a battle's going on right now." Cabba guessed. "Come on, let's check it out!" Ash suggested.

The three of them entered a bigger room that looks more like an indoor battle arena, and it looked like a Pokemon Battle is about to unfold.

"Perfect timing! Looks like they're about to start battling!" Iris exclaimed. "Wow! All right!" Ash exclaimed.

Cabba took a look at the Pokemon on the field, and he saw that they looked kinda like a Snivy and an Oshawott, only a little different. "What kind of Pokemon are they using? They kinda look like Snivy and Oshawott." Cabba asked. Ash and Cabba took out their Pokedexs to scan the Pokemon.

"Servine, the Grass Snake Pokemon, and the evolved form of Snivy. Servine whips its opponents with vines and dodges their attacks by hiding in thick shadows of foliage." Cabba's Pokedex explained. "Evolved form of Snivy?" Cabba asked himself, still new to the ways of Pokemon.

"Dewott, the Discipline Pokemon, and the evolved form of Oshawott. Through rigid training, Dewott uses the double scalchop technique to accomplish its fluid swordsmanship." Ash's Pokedex explained. "Whoa..." Ash said, he was amazed by the two evolved Pokemon.

"Servine, use Leaf Blade!" Servine's trainer called. Servine charged towards its opponent, about ready to use Leaf Blade.

"Dewott, Water Gun!" Dewott's trainer called. Dewott unleashed a Water Gun that made Servine tumble across the battlefield.

"Okay! That's enough! Take your Servine to be healed!" A man called. They turned to see that the man looked like a Martial Arts instructor.

Servine's trainer ran over to check on his Grass-Type. "Servine, are you okay?" He asked. "Servine." Servine whimpered in pain a little. The boy then took his Servine out of the Battle Club.

As Ash, Cabba, and Iris watched Servine's trainer leave, the man walked over to them. "We'll take care of all your battle needs! I welcome you to the Battle Club!" He called as they turned to him. "My name is Don George! I'm the club manager of the Accumula Battle Club!" Don George introduced himself.

Ash, Cabba, and Iris were amazed before they began to introduce themselves. "My name is Iris! I'd like to introduce you to Ash!" Iris pointed to the trainer from Kanto. "And I'm Cabba! It's nice to meet you Don George." Cabba introduced with a small bow. "Iris was telling me and Cabba that anyone could have a battle here if they want to!" Ash said. Don George chuckled, "Right! That's correct!"

"Ash and I are going to challenge the Striaton Gym, and we want to be ready for it." Cabba explained. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed with the Saiyan as he got on Ash's shoulder.

Don George was surprised to see Pikachu. "Ah! A Pikachu? How unusual to see one in the Unova Region!" Don George chuckled. Just then, as Dewott's trainer left to give his Dewott a rest, someone else came into the Battle Club.

"I see. So that would make you Pikachu's trainer and partner, right?" Ash, Pikachu, Cabba, Iris, and Don George turned to the newcomer. It was a muscular guy with short red hair that matched his red eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt, a yellow vest, black fingerless gloves, a red belt, yellow pants, black shoes, and red ankle guards. The guy also had what looks like a red pole behind his back. (A/N: This is my Male Earthling from Xenoverse 2)

"Yeah, you're right!" Ash nodded with a grin. The guy chuckled, "Guess this must be my lucky day! I came here to the Accumula Battle Club to give my Pokemon partner a good training session, and I see an actual Pikachu with my own eyes!"

"I welcome you to the Battle Club as well! We'll take care of all your battle needs!" Don George welcomed the red head. Cabba sensed something in the new guy. "Your power level's pretty high. Excuse me, but are you also a Martial Artist?" Cabba asked.

The red head gave off a silly grin and nodded his head. "That's right! My name's Jack! And when I'm not training my Pokemon partner, I train myself in the art of Martial Arts!" Jack introduced himself.

Ash, Cabba, and Iris were amazed by hearing that. "Wow! My name's Ash! Me and Pikachu came from the Kanto Region, we're gonna enter the Unova League!" Ash introduced. "Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu waved. "I'm Iris! And this is my partner, Axew." Iris introduced just as Axew popped out of her hair. "Axew Ew!" Axew waved. "And I'm Cabba! I just started off as a Pokemon Trainer, but I'm also a Martial Artist myself." Cabba introduced with a small bow.

Hearing what the Saiyan said got Jack's attention. "Well, what do you know? Small world." Jack chuckled. Then he made an offer to the Saiyan, "Say, how about you and I have ourselves a Pokemon Battle?"

Cabba was surprised by the offer. "Me? But, I've never had an actual Pokemon Battle before." Cabba said. "Go for it, Cabba!" Iris encouraged. "That's something I'd like to see! Besides, it'll be great practice for you before our Striaton Gym Battle!" Ash agreed. "Pika Pika!/Axew Axew!" Pikachu and Axew cheered for their Saiyan friend as well.

Cabba smiled at that. "Okay, Jack, I accept your challenge!" He said.

"Awesome!" Jack cheered.

* * *

Now Jack and Cabba were at the battlefield while Ash, Pikachu, Iris, and Axew watched while sitting on a bench near Cabba's side.

"Okay! Tepig, let's go!" Cabba called out his Fire Pig Pokemon. Tepig appeared and blew flames out his nose.

"Cool, a Tepig! Never had a chance to battle one of those." Jack said as he pulled out his own Poke Ball. "Now I'll show you my partner! Patrat, come on out!" Jack brought out his Pokemon, which was a Patrat. But what threw Ash, Cabba, Iris, and their Pokemon off was that Jack's Patrat wasn't like the wild ones they've seen before.

While other Patrat had brown fur and red and yellow eyes, Jack's Patrat has grey fur and blue and green eyes.

"Hey, why's Jack's Patrat a different color than the one's we've seen before?" Ash asked in confusion. "My Patrat's rather unique. He's been with me even before he hatched from the Pokemon egg my father gave to me when I was younger." Jack explained. "Pat Patrat!" Patrat said.

Cabba got his Pokedex out to scan Patrat. "Patrat, the Scout Pokemon. Extremely cautious, one of them will always be on the lookout, but it won't notice a foe coming from behind." Cabba's Pokedex explained.

"Let the battle begin!" Don George declared.

"Here we go! Tepig, start off with Tackle!" Cabba called. Tepig then charged towards Patrat. "We'll also go with a Tackle attack of our own!" Jack called. Patrat was able to counter Tepig's Tackle with his own.

"Now Patrat, use Bite!" Jack called. Patrat jumped up and then got ready to bite on Tepig.

"Tepig, use Defense Curl!" Cabba called. Tepig curled up into a ball, making it hard for Patrat to use Bite as he landed in front of Jack.

"Smart move! Defense Curl raises Tepig's defense power!" Iris commented. "Way to go, Cabba!" Ash cheered.

"Ember attack, let's go!" Cabba called as Tepig got ready to fire his Ember attack.

"Dodge it, Patrat!" Jack called. Patrat jumped up just as Ember was fired. "Now, dive down and use Cut!" Jack called. Patrat's claws glowed as he dived down towards Tepig.

"Use Ember again!" Cabba called. Tepig managed to get Patrat with Ember, but Patrat was still coming down and he managed to get Tepig with Cut.

Then, without warning, an alarm went off.

Then some of Don George's pupils ran into the room. "Battle manager, sir! It's the emergency alarm!" One student called. "Something's in the storage room!" Student #2 said. "It's probably that mysterious Pokemon!" Student 3 made his guess.

Don George sighed and then he nodded. "Right. I'm going to have to suspend your battle for now." Don George told Cabba and Jack before he followed his students.

Ash, Cabba, Iris, and Jack were curious about what was going on. By now, Ash and Iris were standing next to Cabba and Jack. "Oh man. A mysterious Pokemon?" Ash asked. "How cool is that!?" Iris asked, feeling excited. "Do you guys think that maybe this mysterious Pokemon could be causing trouble for the Accumula Battle Club? If so, we should try to find a way to calm it down." Cabba suggested.

"But first, we have to find out what really caused the alarm to go off. Come on, Patrat!" Jack said. Patrat jumped up on Jack's left shoulder as the trainer ran off after Don George. Ash, Pikachu, Cabba, Tepig, Iris, and Axew followed after the red-headed trainer.

* * *

Later, Ash, Cabba, Iris, and Jack followed Don George and his pupils to the storage room where the pupils began to investigate.

"It doesn't look like anything was stolen." Student 1 said. Don George nodded.

Patrat's eyes were wandering a little, then when his eyes caught something, he tapped Jack on the head a bit to get his attention. "What is it Patrat?" Jack asked in confusion. "Pat Patrat." Patrat pointed at what he was looking at. Jack looked and saw that it was a security camera. "Hey, Don George! Maybe that security camera Patrat spotted might have recorded something." Jack said, pointing at the camera.

"You're right. Let's review it!" Don George called to his pupils. "Sir!" The pupils agreed.

Everyone went into a room to look through the security cameras around the Battle Club.

"So, what's going on?" Ash asked. One of the pupils looked through one of the recordings to find out what set off the alarm earlier.

"The food in the storage room has been stolen a lot lately, and an unidentified Pokemon has been sighted too." Don George explained.

Jack slowly nodded his head. "I get ya. That's why the Battle Club has security cameras all over. To make sure the thieves or this mysterious Pokemon wouldn't get away." Jack said, Patrat was nodding his head as well.

"A mysterious Pokemon?" Cabba asked, quite curious about the Pokemon. Ash, on the other hand, grew excited after hearing about the mysterious Pokemon. "Awesome! If it's a new kind of Pokemon, I want to catch it!" Ash exclaimed.

"Such a kid. You can't find a new Pokemon that easily." Iris giggled a bit. Ash's mood went down after hearing that. "Yeah... Guess you're right." Ash mumbled sadly. Don George chuckled, "But, at the same time, that's what makes it so exciting!" Ash smiled at the Battle Club manager's words.

"Battle manager, sir! We're ready to go!" Student 1 called. "Good! Let's just see what went on!" Don George called. "Sir, here it is!" The pupil said, showing them the video.

The recording first showed a shadow running away from the storage room. Just after the shadow came a trio of figures familiar to Ash, Cabba, and Iris. It was Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket! "What's that!?" Jessie shrieked, seeing the shadowy figure take off. Then the alarm went off. "Not good." Jessie muttered. "Exit, quick!" James called. Then the evil trio ran off, making their escape.

"Two people?" The student asked, sounding surprised. "And apparently a Meowth." Jack added, just as surprised as the pupil. "I know them! Team Rocket!" Ash snapped. "Pika!" Pikachu growled with a glare.

"Who's Team Rocket?" Don George asked. "They're a group of criminals that steal Pokemon from their trainers." Cabba answered, sounding quite mad when he saw Team Rocket up to no good once again. "Not them again!" Iris complained. "Axew!" Axew snapped, popping out of Iris' hair.

"Well, the security system caught more than those guys." Don George mentioned. Everyone turned back to the video. "I'd like you to play that part of the security tape once more!" Don George said. "Sir!" The pupil agreed, rewinding back to the shadowy figure.

When it showed the shadow, Ash, Cabba, Iris, and Jack grew bewildered. "A shadow?" Cabba asked. "Dark and skinny..." Iris whispered. "Well, what kind of Pokemon is it?" Jack asked in confusion.

Ash looked through his Pokedex. Then he smiled and showed it to Don George. "Looks to me like this Pokemon." Ash said. "Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokemon, and an evolved form of Eevee. The rings of Umbreon's body glow faintly when exposed to the moon's aura, and gains a mysterious power." Ash's Pokedex explained. Cabba, Iris, and Jack went to get a closer look at the Pokemon shown on the Pokedex.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Iris exclaimed. "That's a bit strange." Jack said, crossing his arms. "Why's that?" Cabba asked. "Because Umbreon don't normally live in the Unova Region." Jack answered. Don George smirked, "If we were to discover one, it would be a huge find!"

* * *

Now everyone was out at the front entrance, coming up with a plan to catch what they think might be Umbreon.

"Alright! Let's keep our eyes open and find Umbreon!" Don George called. "Sir!" The three students agreed, then they ran in different directions.

Now, Ash, Cabba, Iris, and Jack were standing in front of the front entrance. "Ash! Cabba! What do you say we go and help them out?" Iris suggested.

"Sure! Let's go!" Ash agreed. "I'm in!" Cabba also agreed. "Count me in! I'd like to see if it really is Umbreon myself!" Jack said. With that, the four trainers ran off to the storage room to collect some Pokemon Food for their own plan.

And that plan involved putting some Pokemon Food in bowls and making some tracks of them as bait for Umbreon. Now their trap was all set.

"Okay. I think that should do it." Iris said. She, Axew, Cabba, and Tepig finished setting up their part of the trap.

Cabba curiously picked up a piece of Pokemon Food. "I'm not one to doubt the plan, Iris, but are you sure Umbreon will come and get these?" Cabba asked.

"Trust me on this Cabba. Once Umbreon smells the Pokemon Food, it'll eat it for sure." Iris grinned. "Ew Axew Ew!" Axew happily agreed.

Cabba then suddenly popped the Pokemon Food piece in his mouth to see what it tastes like. He grimaced a bit before he spit it out in a nearby trash bin. "I guess Pokemon Food counts as Pet Food of this planet." Cabba said.

Iris raised an eyebrow while glancing at her Saiyan friend. "Uh, what planet are you from?" Iris asked. "Sadal." Cabba answered.

Then Ash and Jack walked out of the storage room with Pikachu and Patrat. "Hey guys! Ash and I finished setting up the Pokemon Food!" Jack called to Cabba and Iris. "Now what?" Ash called.

Iris made a shushing sound to Ash and Jack. "I think the best thing we can do is split up so we can keep a sharp eye on this place!" Iris suggested. "Good idea. Umbreon could be hungry. So, there's a chance that Umbreon might fall for this." Jack caught on and agreed. Iris nodded, "I'll be watching from over there! Now, if you three see Umbreon, let me know!" Then she ran off to her position. "I'm planning to catch it if you don't mind!" Iris called out.

Jack then turned to Ash and Cabba. "I'll help Don George and his students in their search. Good luck guys!" Jack said. He then ran off, leaving Patrat with Ash and Cabba.

"Okay! Now it's our turn!" Ash said to his Saiyan friend. Cabba nodded, "Right!" Then Ash turned to Pikachu, Tepig, and Patrat. "You guys wait here just in case Umbreon decides to come back to the storage room." Ash told the Pokemon. "Pika!/Tepig!/Patrat!" Pikachu, Tepig, and Patrat agreed. Then one of Ash's Poke Balls opened up and Oshawott appeared next to Pikachu.

Cabba blinked after seeing that. "Okay, I didn't know that could happen." "Oshawott, what are you doing out of your Poke Ball?" Ash asked in confusion. "Wott Osha!" Oshawott answered, sounding proud. Ash smiled, "I get it. You want to help out, right?" Oshawott nodded.

"Okay then, you four are in charge of guarding the storage room. If Umbreon happens to step in, let us know." Cabba told the four Pokemon.

The Pokemon nodded. Then Ash and Cabba went off to their own position.

Just then, Oshawott's nose picked up the scent of Pokemon Food. Happy to see what he believes is his lunch, Oshawott sat down and began to eat happily.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said, trying to get Oshawott to stop eating. "Patrat! Pat Patrat Rat Pat Patrat!" Patrat scolded, reminding Oshawott that they were on a mission to catch Umbreon. However, Oshawott just blew a raspberry at them and continued eating. Tepig sighed at this. After being with Oshawott in Professor Juniper's Lab, the Fire Pig Pokemon was used to the Sea Otter Pokemon's habits by now.

"Pikachu!/Patrat Rat!" Pikachu and Patrat tried to pull Oshawott away from the bowl. Oshawott unintentionally swatted them away.

Pikachu and Patrat hit against a box. Then a couple of boxes hit them on the head a few times. They groaned as they rubbed their sore heads. Just as Tepig was about to check on them, a pan hit Pikachu and Patrat on the head, knocking them out before one more box landed on them. Now Pikachu and Patrat were unconscious inside a box.

Tepig sighed, seeing his Water-Type friend still eating and completely oblivious to what just happened. Seeing as he would have to take matters into his own paws, Tepig then began to use Tail Whip on Oshawott, lowering his defenses. After that, Tepig backed up a bit before he bashed Oshawott to a wall with Tackle.

Oshawott was knocked out after what Tepig did. Tepig then grabbed Oshawott by his foot, using his teeth. And then he dragged Oshawott so the two of them could hide behind a big box to wait for what they think might be Umbreon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack, Don George, and the three pupils were at their spot looking for Umbreon.

"Keep looking! Umbreon could be around here somewhere!" Don George called. "Sir!" The pupils agreed.

Jack was also looking around, then a feeling came to him. "Hold on. What's this I'm sensing now?" Jack thought, looking over at a rustling bush.

Just then, a black Pokemon with yellow rings around it walked out. "So, that must be the Umbreon we saw in the video? Odd, it looks a lot like that Meowth we saw with those two people in the video." Jack thought with a raised eyebrow. Jack then shrugged before he called out to Don George and the students, "Hey guys! I see Umbreon! Over there!" Don George and the students turned to see the strange Umbreon, who looked pretty nervous.

Then the Umbreon ran for it. "Quick! We can't let Umbreon get away!" Don George yelled. Then he, his students, and Jack ran off after the strange Umbreon.

Then, out of the bush popped Jessie and James of Team Rocket. "Looks like they've taken the bait." Jessie chuckled. "And now, with them distracted, the storage room is ours for the taking." James said. The two of them then began to sneak over to the storage room.

* * *

Ash and Cabba were hiding behind a bush, using another bowl of Pokemon Food as bait.

"And now, we quietly wait for Umbreon to appear." Cabba whispered to Ash.

"Right." Ash whispered. Just then, something came from out of the corner to the bowl. "There it is!" Ash whispered.

Then as the Pokemon got to the bowl, they saw that it wasn't what they thought it was. "Wait, that's not Umbreon." Ash said, taking his Pokedex out. "That's a Tepig." Cabba whispered, recognizing the Pokemon.

"Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokemon. Normally, fire shoots out Tepig's snout, but it shoots out smoke instead when it is feeling ill." Ash's Pokedex explained. Then Ash and Cabba got a good look at the Tepig who seemed to be struggling to have something to eat.

"No wonder we mistook it for Umbreon. Look at it, it's so dirty and skinny. But why isn't Tepig eating?" Ash asked. Cabba got a closer look at Tepig. "Hey, I think I see the problem. Look, a rope is tied around Tepig's snout. That's why Tepig isn't eating, because it's tied up at the mouth!" Cabba said, pointing at the rope around Tepig.

The skinny Tepig saw the two trainers, got scared and ran away. "Hey, wait!" Cabba yelled. "Wait up!" Ash called. The two of them ran after Tepig.

Just then, Iris came just to see the skinny Tepig pass by. "Ash! Cabba! What's going on?" Iris called. "We figured out who the mysterious Pokemon is!" Ash exclaimed. Iris' eyes widened after hearing that. "Huh!? You did!?" Iris asked. Ash and Cabba kept running after the Pokemon. "Slow down! I want to catch it!" Iris called, running after her friends.

After a few minutes, the skinny Tepig ran into a dead end. This gave Ash the chance to slowly walk up to it. "Don't worry. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, really. You don't have to be scared." Ash assured.

As he got close enough, he held Tepig up and the skinny Fire Pig Pokemon flailed at the hold. Then it glared at Ash and blew smoke in his face, much to Cabba and Iris' surprise. Ash was covered in soot as he coughed. "Told ya, I won't hurt you!" Ash grinned. Tepig was startled by Ash's quick recovery. "Te... Pig?" Tepig whimpered.

"I'll bet you'd like to eat some yummy Pokemon Food, right?" Ash asked. Tepig slowly nodded, starting to trust Ash. Then Ash now got to work on the rope around Tepig while Cabba and Iris walked closer so Iris can get a better look at the Pokemon herself. "Wait! The mysterious Pokemon is actually a Tepig?" Iris asked.

Cabba nodded, "We thought it was something else because that Tepig doesn't look like mine. This poor little guy was so dirty and skinny and was looking for something to eat. But that rope around his snout kept him from having even a little nibble."

"I'll get that off of you..." Ash assured the Fire Pig Pokemon. Tepig shut its eyes tight, because it thought it might get hurt.

Iris got closer and blinked in surprise. "Be gentle. It looks pretty tight." Iris reminded. "It is! Oh man... Who would do such a terrible thing?" Ash said with a frown. He was still busy with the rope. Cabba frowned and narrowed his eyes, "This is awful! Whoever did this to poor Tepig will not be forgiven."

Now Tepig's snout was finally free, thanks to Ash. Then he got out a handkerchief and and handed it to Cabba. The Saiyan then used it to clean Tepig up. Iris brought out another bowl of Pokemon Food. "Here!" Iris called. Cabba was able to clean the dirt off of Tepig. "Great! Now you eat up!" Ash called with a grin.

Tepig nodded and began to happily eat the Pokemon Food. Cabba laughed a bit, "Slow down there Tepig! You don't want to get a stomachache, do you?" Ash petted Tepig on the back, "That's it! Slow is the way to go!" Iris then glanced at her friends as she smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack, Don George, and the students were still chasing after the strange looking Umbreon.

Jack then glanced at his red pole behind him as an idea came to him. "Well, since my partner isn't with me now, I'll just have to use this to stop Umbreon!" Jack thought. He pulled out his red pole, then he gave it a good toss. It landed in front of Umbreon, making it stop in a corner.

"Aha! Now we've got ya!" Jack exclaimed. Just before he or the Umbreon could do anything, they heard the sound of sobbing. They turned to see Don George and his three students sobbing for some reason. Jack sweat dropped at the sight, "Uh, you guys okay?"

"To think we found the first Umbreon, the very first Umbreon discovered in the Unova Region! I'll never forget this moment!" Don George cried. "Sir, this discovery will go down in history!" Pupil 1 cried. "If we catch that Umbreon, we'll be written up in schoolbooks!" Pupil 2 cried. "I'm begging you to go ahead and catch it, Battle manager!" Pupil 3 sobbed.

"You guys. You've gotta pull it together, or else Umbreon will get away." Jack reminded, but he was ignored by the sobbing. The Umbreon suddenly gave off a sigh. "They're so happy, and now they're sending me to a serious guilt trip, because I'm leading those poor guys on like this!" Umbreon suddenly spoke.

Jack was surprised by what just came out of the Pokemon's mouth. "Wait a minute! Did that Pokemon just talk?" Jack thought, too surprised to speak it out.

The talking Umbreon walked over to the pupils. "Excuse me!" Umbreon called, causing the pupils and Don George to stop crying as they looked at the Pokemon as did Jack. "I hate to take the wind out of your sails, but I'm not Umbreon." The fake Umbreon admitted, and it surprised Don George and the students.

"Wait, if you're not Umbreon, then what are you?" Jack asked, also surprised by what he heard. The fake rubbed on the charm that was on his forehead. "See my charm? That proves that I'm just a Meowth passing by!" Meowth admitted. Jack, Don George, and the pupils were surprised by this.

"Let me get this straight. You're just a talking Meowth?" Don George asked. Meowth nodded and began to walk away. "And I hope you guys have a nice day!" Meowth chuckled. Jack then walked over to pick his red pole off the ground.

Don George fell to his knees. "You think you found the first Umbreon in the Unova Region, but it was nothing but a talking Meowth!" Don George grumbled.

Then Pupil 1 thought of something. "Excuse me, Battle manager, sir? Wouldn't a talking Meowth be considered rare as well?" Pupil 1 asked. Don George quickly got up and turned his head. "You're right! Rare indeed!" Don George exclaimed, but they saw that Meowth was running away.

After a moment of silence, Don George fell to his knees once again. "NOOOO!" Don George wailed as did his three students.

Jack sighed as he held his pole in his hand. "If you want something done right, I guess you've gotta do it yourself." Jack mumbled. "Hey you! Meowth, wait up!" Jack then ran after Meowth.

* * *

Back in the storage room, Tepig and Oshawott were still hiding behind a box. Well, Oshawott was still knocked out and Tepig kept his eyes peeled.

"There, the wires have been cut." Tepig heard James' voice and quickly hid further behind the box. "Now it's time to get to work!" Jessie said.

Jessie kept watch while James searched through the boxes. Tepig watched them quietly.

Oshawott began to wake up, and the first thing he saw was Tepig. "Wott Osh-" Oshawott was about to give Tepig a piece of his mind, but Tepig covered the Water-Type's mouth with his tail. Tepig quietly made a shushing sound to Oshawott and pointed, telling him to quietly take a look.

The two Pokemon looked to see the two members of Team Rocket still doing what they were doing. Jessie was keeping watch and James was searching through the boxes, but he didn't find anything. Even the third box only had some Pokemon Food.

James then spotted a box on the floor next to him and he decide to look in it. "Aha!" James gasped at what he saw inside. Jessie walked over, "What is it?"

"Look! It's Pikachu!" James said. They looked to see that it was Pikachu and Patrat, still unconscious. Jessie smiled at this. "No doubt. This is the Twerp's Pikachu!"

James was curious about something. "Quite curious, what was it doing in a box?" Jessie saw the Pokemon next to Pikachu and asked, "Never mind that, who's that Pokemon next to Pikachu?"

James pulled out a device he got from Team Rocket headquarters. "Well I'll be, it's a grey Patrat. Normal Patrat are usually brown." James answered. Jessie smirked, "Well, well, looks like today is our lucky day. Two Pokemon for the price of one."

Tepig and Oshawott quietly watched the whole thing, then they nodded to each other.

* * *

While he was running, Meowth managed to get the paint off his body.

"Hold it!" A voice behind him yelled.

Meowth looked behind him to see Jack running after him, and gaining up on him. "Go away! I'm just passing through!" Meowth yelled.

"Look, I just want to ask you some stuff!" Jack called. "I'm not interested in an interview!" Meowth yelled and began to run faster.

Jack sighed, "Why do they always want to do it the hard way?" He then ran faster to catch up to Meowth.

Meowth started to get mad. "Take the hint! I'm not in the mood to talk!" Meowth yelled and then ran even faster, as fast as his feet could.

Getting a good distance, Meowth stopped running to catch his breath. "I think I lost him!" Meowth panted.

Just then, something tapped him on the shoulder. Meowth looked around until he saw Jack, who had a silly smile on his face while he balanced on his red pole on one leg. "Looking for someone?" Jack teased.

Meowth growled angrily at the human on a red stick, "WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE IT CLEAR TO YOU, RED-HEAD!? I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" In anger, Meowth kicked Jack's red pole. The pole twirled in the air while Jack was calmly in midair. Then the pole whacked Meowth in the head just before it and Jack were back to the balancing position.

"Careful. My Power Pole can be quite dangerous to those who don't know how to use it properly." Jack warned with his eyes closed. However, when he opened his eyes, he saw that Meowth wasn't with him anymore. "Hey, where'd he go?" Jack asked as he got off his pole and looked around.

* * *

Back to Ash, Cabba, and Iris, they were walking back to the front entrance of the Pokemon Battle Club with the Tepig they've helped sleeping in Ash's arms.

"Tepig looks a lot better now." Cabba mentioned as they glanced at the sleeping Fire-Type.

"Yep, that Pokemon Food Iris gave it really did the trick." Ash agreed.

Iris looked ahead to see Don George and his three students. "Hey! Did you guys managed to find Umbreon?" Iris asked as the three trainers walked over to them.

Don George shook his head, "Turns out it was all a trick by a talking Meowth." "Next thing we knew, Jack ran after the talking Meowth." Pupil 2 added. That surprised Ash, Cabba, and Iris.

"Talking Meowth? No doubt this is the work of Team Rocket." Cabba said, sounding annoyed. "Those three don't know when to give up, do they?" Iris asked in annoyance. "Welcome to my world." Ash said, clearly annoyed by Team Rocket.

Don George glanced at the Pokemon in Ash's arms. "What's Tepig doing here?" Don George asked. "Look at this! What we thought was Umbreon turned out to be this Tepig!" Ash answered, holding up the rope he pulled off. "That rope was tied tight around Tepig's mouth, so it couldn't eat any Pokemon Food!" Cabba added. "Because of that, Tepig got all skinny and dirty! That's why we mistook it for Umbreon!" Ash finished explaining just as Tepig woke up. "Oops! Sorry for disturbing you." Ash apologized to the Fire-Type.

Don George suddenly gasped, "Wait a minute! I know this Tepig! I remember seeing this Pokemon after its trainer left it here!" Ash, Cabba, and Iris gasped at that.

"Abandoned? What happened?" Iris asked. "One day, at this Battle Club, that Tepig and its trainer came here to battle. But Tepig lost a battle against a Grass-Type. Its trainer left it here, said he can't take Tepig with him anymore. So he tied Tepig to a stick in the ground and walked away. Tepig wanted to be with its trainer, I tried to help it, but Tepig just ran. Then the rope got twisted around Tepig's mouth, so it couldn't eat anything. That must be why it tried to get something from the storage room." Don George explained.

Ash, Cabba, and Iris felt even worse for the poor Fire-Type Pokemon. "I can't believe Tepig's trainer would just leave it alone and starving here at the Battle Club! What he did to poor Tepig is unforgivable!" Cabba growled with his fists shaking in anger.

Just then, Jessie and James tried to sneak away, each carrying a bag, but they stopped to see Ash, Cabba, Iris, Don George, and the students. "It's the twerps!?" Jessie and James gasped. "It's Team Rocket!" Cabba said. "Oh, not you guys again!" Iris snapped. "What bad stuff are you up to this time!?" Ash demanded.

James scoffed, "You and your assumptions! Chiao!" With that, the two of them tried to make their escape.

Then Oshawott and Cabba's Tepig ran to stop them. "Tepig! Pig Pig Tepig!" Cabba's Tepig yelled to Team Rocket. "Osha Osha Oshawott!" Oshawott called. Ash, Cabba, and Iris were surprised by this. "Oshawott? What are you talking about?" Ash asked in confusion. "Tepig, what's going on?" Cabba asked in confusion.

"Pika! Pika Pika!" They heard Pikachu's voice in one of the bags. "Patrat! Patrat Patrat!" Patrat's voice was heard in the other bag. Ash's eyes widened after hearing that. "That voice! Who's that? ...Pikachu!" Ash called. "And that other voice must be Jack's partner, Patrat!" Cabba exclaimed.

"Who's that? So naive, indeed!" Jessie started another motto.

"We'll answer you, when we feel the need!" James added.

"Bringing the white light of evil into the future!" Jessie added.

"Thrusting the Hammer of Justice onto the black darkness of the universe!" James added.

Meowth suddenly jumped from the Battle Club roof to add in his part of the motto. "Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!"

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!" Jessie said.

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!" James said.

"Wisest of the wise, I'm Meowth!" Meowth said.

"Now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!" Jessie, James, and Meowth finished off their motto.

One of the pupils recognized Meowth, "It's that talking Meowth!" "Which means Meowth is one of the bad guys!" Don George stated. "Well, aren't you a genius? Almost as smart as that red-head with the red stick! Man, took forever to get him off my tail!" Meowth groaned.

"Aha! There you are!" Jack jumped off the roof and landed next to Iris. Meowth groaned again, "This guy's like a bad rash that won't go away!"

"Give me back Pikachu!" Ash demanded, glaring at Team Rocket. The evil trio sneered at the trainer from Kanto. "Not after you left it in a box! And with a grey Patrat I might add!" James retorted. "How could you abandon your Pokemon with a rare wild one? We just saved both Pikachu and Patrat from harm, from the trainer of the lowest order!" Jessie explained. "And that gives us the order's, right!" James added.

Jack began to realize what they were saying. "Wait a minute... Grey Patrat? That's my partner you're talking about, you thieves!" Jack yelled angrily. "And they're wrong! Oshawott, use Water Gun!" Ash called. As Oshawott fired his Water Gun, Meowth pushed a button on a remote, creating a force field. The force field protected Team Rocket from Water Gun. Then it began to carry them away with Pikachu and Patrat still in their clutches.

"Argh. Come back!" Ash yelled, running after them as he still held Tepig. "Give Pikachu and Patrat back!" Cabba demanded, firing Ki blasts at the force field. However, to his surprise, the force field held up against the Ki blasts. Meowth laughed, "Nice try, but we were ready for you this time, Saiyan Twerp!" "We're booked up! Goodbye, Twerp!" James called to Ash. "Why you... Ah!" Ash yelped when he slipped on a puddle made from Oshawott's Water Gun.

Cabba and Jack ran over and helped Ash up. "Pig Tepig!" Tepig said to Ash just as Cabba's Tepig joined them.

Ash grinned, "You want to help us out?" The two Tepigs nodded happily. "Alright, then let's attack them together!" Cabba suggested, Ash nodded. "Tepig, use Ember!" Ash and Cabba called together. The two Fire Pig Pokemon fired their Ember attacks at the force field.

Jack then thought of something and held his right hand out, aiming it at the floating field. "I think those two could use a little extra help." Jack thought. Then, from his hand, a barrage of purple Ki blasts shot up and were aimed at the force field, this took Ash, Cabba, Iris, Don George, the students, and Team Rocket by surprise.

Cabba followed Jack's lead and powered up to fire his Galick Cannon at the field. "I hope you're ready for this next attack, Team Rocket!" Cabba fired his Galick Cannon at the field.

Cabba's Galick Cannon, Jack's attack, and the double Ember attack from the Tepig duo made a direct hit with the force field. It exploded and Pikachu was freed from the bag he was in. "Pika!?" Pikachu called out in surprise. Ash gasped and began to run over to catch his Electric-Type. "Pikachu, no!" Ash yelled. Then he caught Pikachu and skidded on the ground.

Ash smiled happily, "Pikachu!" "Pika Pika!" Pikachu happily nuzzled Ash's cheek. Jack looked around as he asked, "Hold on! Where's Patrat?"

They looked back up to see Team Rocket up in the air with hang gliders and one last bag in Meowth's paws. "Thanks a ton, Twerps!" Jessie yelled. "Though, we didn't expect the Twerp with the red stick to know attacks the same way the Saiyan Twerp does." James added while sweating just a little bit. "It doesn't matter! We've still got Patrat! Let's get outta here!" Meowth laughed and began to retreat.

Jack growled angrily as he held his Power Pole. "Oh no you don't! POWER POLE, EXTEND!" Jack surprised everyone as his pole glowed and began to extend longer. "This will teach you not to take my partner away from me! Take... THIS!" Jack swung his longer Power Pole down at Meowth. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding Meowth!" Meowth groaned in sadness just before he got hit on the head by the Power Pole.

The hit gave Patrat enough time to free himself from the bag and get on the Power Pole. "Patrat Rat!" Patrat thanked his trainer. Jack grinned, "Power Pole, retract!"

The Power Pole began to retract and also bringing Patrat back to Jack. Once the Power Pole was back to its original length, Jack and Patrat hugged each other in relief.

Due to his hang glider breaking from the Power Pole hit, Meowth managed to grab James' leg before he could fall to the ground. "I can tell I'm gonna hate that growing stick already!" Meowth groaned as Team Rocket managed to get away.

Ash gritted his teeth, "Team Rocket burns me up!" Cabba narrowed his eyes at the sky and angrily thought, "One day, they're going to go too far. Almost like how those Space Pirates have gone too far!" Cabba's Tepig walked over to Cabba and nuzzled his leg, that made the Saiyan smile at his Fire-Type. The other Tepig walked over to Ash, smiling at him, "Tepig. Tepig!"

Ash set Pikachu down to thank Tepig. "Tepig! Thanks a lot! You helped save Pikachu and Patrat!" Ash thanked with Jack nodding with a grin. "Tepig!" Tepig beamed happily. Then Iris walked over to them and smiled at Tepig. "I've gotta say Tepig, you're such a cutie! You're so pudgy wudgy!" Iris giggled. Tepig felt uncomfortable when Iris began to stretch his face in a funny way.

Jack sweat dropped at what Iris was doing. Cabba glanced at him and whispered, "I guess she just does it to show that she's happy for the Pokemon she's never seen before. You get used to it." "...Okay...?" Jack muttered.

Iris then got up and held out a Poke Ball, "You know what? I think I'd like to catch you!"

But the Tepig in front of her shook his head before he glanced at Ash, "Tepig Tepig Tepig!" As Ash grew confused, Don George laughed as he came over, "It appears Tepig has chosen Ash as its trainer!" The others blinked at this.

Don George chuckled, "After all of its hardships, Tepig knows a great trainer when it sees one! Raise Tepig well, Ash!" Ash was surprised, but then he glanced at Tepig with a grin. He took out a Poke Ball and asked, "So, Tepig, wanna come with me?" "Tepig!" Tepig nodded happily. Ash then turned his cap around, "Awesome! Alright, Poke Ball! Let's go!" Ash tossed the Poke Ball at Tepig. The ball opened up and sucked Tepig inside and then closed up and shook a little on the ground before it stopped. It was a sign that Ash has a new member to his Unova Region Team.

Holding the ball high in the air, Ash exclaimed, "Alright! I've caught a Tepig!" Pikachu and Oshawott cheered along as well. "So, I think we should challenge the Striaton Gym with our new friend, Tepig!" Ash told his Pokemon. "Pika!/Osha!" Pikachu and Oshawott agreed, ready for the upcoming Gym Battle.

Cabba glanced at his Tepig and reminded his friend, "Don't forget about us, Ash. Remember, me and Tepig are also going to challenge the Striaton Gym!" While Ash grinned at his friend, Jack was surprised by what he just heard. "Hold on, you're going to challenge the Striaton Gym with just one Pokemon? Isn't that a little risky?" Jack asked.

Ash then assured the male Earth Martial Artist, "Don't worry about Cabba. I believe he'll do great for his first ever Gym Battle!" Cabba smiled at his friend, "Thanks Ash. I know you'll do great yourself."

"Say, Jack, are you going for Gym Badges yourself?" Iris asked out of curiosity. Jack shook his head, "Nah, not really! For some reason, Gym Battles just aren't my thing. I just enjoy traveling around the Unova Region with Patrat. And catching some other Pokemon here and there!"

Jack turned to Ash and Cabba, "But, that doesn't mean I'm not gonna support you two with your Striaton Gym Battles! I'll be rooting for you guys, knock the Gym Leader dead!" Ash grinned, "You got it!" Jack then turned to Cabba again, "As for you, the next time we meet, how about we have a Martial Arts spar? I'd like to see just how strong you are."

Cabba smiled and shook Jack's hand, "Sure thing Jack. I want to see what you're made of myself!"

Patrat got on Jack's shoulder and smiled at the others. "Well, guess it's time for me and Patrat to get back in the air!" Jack suddenly said, surprising the others. "You can fly as well? So you're gonna fly around the Unova Region?" Iris asked. Jack laughed, "Guilty as charged! But, while it's true that I've learned how to fly, I have another way to get around in the air!"

Don George blinked, "Like what? A Flying-Type Pokemon that can carry you?" Jack shook his head, "Not quite, I have this ride!" Jack suddenly cupped his hands around his mouth and gave off a loud call. "COME TO ME, FLYING NIMBUS!" Jack called out loud, his call echoed in the air. "Flying Nimbus?" Ash asked. Pikachu just shrugged.

"What's he talking about?" Iris asked with a raised eyebrow. "I have a feeling we're about to find out." Cabba said.

Then Patrat spotted something in the sky. "Patrat!" Patrat pointed at what he saw. Coming towards them looks to be a yellow cloud. "Wow!" Ash exclaimed at the sight of the mysterious cloud. Pikachu and Oshawott were amazed as well. "That's your ride?" Cabba asked in awe. "Tepig." Tepig whispered in awe. "That's so amazing!" Iris shrieked in amazement. Axew popped out of her hair and agreed with her, "Ax Axew!"

The Nimbus cloud stopped in front of Jack. "Guys, say hello to the Flying Nimbus. She's actually as sweet as candy." Jack introduced his cloud to his friends. They waved at the cloud just as Jack got on the cloud with Patrat on his shoulder. "I'll see you guys later! Let's go, Nimbus!" Jack called before he and Patrat took to the sky on the Flying Nimbus.

Ash, Cabba, Iris, Don George, the students, and the Pokemon waved goodbye to Jack and Patrat as the two of them flew off on the Flying Nimbus.

Once Jack was out of sight, Ash wondered about something. "Pikachu? Remember what Team Rocket told me? So, what were you and Patrat doing inside a box?" Ash asked. Pikachu tried to explain what happened earlier, but Ash just wasn't getting what he was saying.

Oshawott then whistled and tried to walk away, but Tepig suddenly stopped him by stepping on his tail. Oshawott saw that Tepig was glaring at him, so the Sea Otter Pokemon smiled sheepishly. Suddenly Oshawott screamed and ran away from Tepig. The Fire-Pig Pokemon growled and began to chase after Oshawott.

While Ash, Iris, Axew, Don George, and the students laughed at the chase happening in front of them, Pikachu just sighed in annoyance and Cabba just blinked a couple of times and sweat dropped.

* * *

Well it seems that our heroes have made a new friend in Jack and Ash has also found a new friend and team member in Tepig! After having their first experience in a Pokemon Battle Club, Ash and Cabba are now ready to tackle the Striaton City Gym as the journey continues next time on Pokemon Super: Black & White!

* * *

 **Cabba's Pokemon Team (So far):**

1\. Tepig (M) (Tackle, Ember, Tail Whip, Defense Curl)


	5. Cabba's Fiery Gym Match

Last time on Pokemon Super: Black & White, when they arrived in Accumula Town, Ash, Iris, and Cabba went to a place called the Pokemon Battle Club. They've found out that a mysterious thief has been breaking into the food storage. It looked like a Pokemon so they offered to help try and catch it. Turns out the thief was a hungry Tepig that was left behind by his previous trainer. After stopping Team Rocket, Ash decided to have Tepig join his Unova team, and their new Martial Artist friend, Jack, and his grey Patrat wished Ash and Cabba good luck in Striaton City before taking off on Jack's unique ride, the Flying Nimbus cloud. Now, our heroes have finally made it to Striaton City...the place for Ash and Cabba's first Unova Gym Battle!

Cabba's Fiery Gym Match

"I can see Striaton City! My first Unova Gym Battle!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Ash was running up a hill and he can see a new city in view.

Cabba was walking by until he stood by Ash. "Well, Iris did say that Striaton City was next to Accumula Town. Looks like we finally made it."

Ash then happily turned to his partner and the Saiyan. "Let's both give it all we've got! Alright!" He then let out a happy jump before he ran down the hill with Pikachu by his side.

Cabba watched the duo from Kanto rush to Striaton City. "H-Hey, wait! Ash, Pikachu, wait for me!" He then began to run after them...but then he yelped a little when he tripped on something on the ground and landed on his front.

Cabba shook his head and turned back to see what he tripped over. What he saw made him curious. "Hey, what's this?" He picked up what he tripped over and looked at it with curiosity. In his hand was a shiny light blue ball with two purple stars on it. (A/N: That's what I had in mind for Universe 6's set of Dragon Balls.)

Cabba just looked at the ball in confusion until someone placed a hand on his shoulder. "You okay, Cabba?" The Saiyan looked away from the ball and looked up at Iris standing next to him.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Cabba stood on his feet again.

"What happened anyway?" Iris asked. "I was just following Ash to Striaton City when I accidentally tripped on this ball." Cabba showed Iris the ball in his hand.

Iris looked at the ball in confusion, but then she shook her head. "We can worry about the ball later. Come on, let's make sure Ash doesn't get lost." She grabbed Cabba by the wrist and began to walk to Striaton City.

Seeing that Iris had a point, Cabba placed the blue ball in his armor while his friend kept dragging him to Striaton City.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu were now looking around to find the Striaton Gym in excitement.

"I wonder who the Gym Leader is, and I wonder what Pokemon we'll battle against. Oh boy, I'm so stoked! This is gonna be so great!" Ash couldn't contain his excitement.

"So tell us...where's the Gym? Iris was suddenly next to Ash when she asked him in sarcasm. Cabba was also next to his friends.

"Whoa, Iris, Cabba!" Ash yelped. Then he began to figure out where the first Unova Gym is. "The Gym, let's see, uh..."

"Ash, if you don't know where the Gym is, all we have to do is ask, right?" Cabba asked.

"All ready to go, but you don't know where you're going. What a kid." Iris said. Axew popped out of his trainer's hair just as she handed him an apple. "Axew."

"Say, an Axew!" A new voice said in fascination. Ash, Cabba, and Iris turned to see someone else approaching them. It was a guy with green eyes and short green hair. The new guy was looking at Axew intently while having his hand on his chin thoughtfully. "Soft skin as fresh as new grass, tusks like newly sprouted roots, and a future as bright and limitless as the early morning sun. The perfect partner for a young lady who's at one with nature."

"Wow! Thanks so much." Iris said in amazement. "Axew!" Axew thanked the guy himself.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked in confusion.

The guy turned his attention to the Mouse Pokemon, and he grew excited. "Oh wow! It's a Pikachu! This is the first time I've seen one up close. Hello there!"

"Pika Pika?" Pikachu awkwardly waved.

"You know, you've really got a rare Pokemon with you." the guy told Ash.

"You see, we're actually from the Kanto Region. My name's Ash and Pikachu is m special partner." Ash introduced. "Pikachu!" Pikachu introduced himself.

"How do you do? My name's Cilan. A Pokemon Connoisseur." the guy, Cilan, introduced with a small bow.

Ash, Pikachu, and Cabba grew confused. "A Pokemon Connoisseur?" Cabba asked in confusion. "What's that?" Ash added. "Pika Pika?" Pikachu even asked.

"Of course you two wouldn't know. What a couple of kids." Iris shrugged. "Axew Ew." Axew agreed with her.

"Iris, we're still new to Unova. So of course we don't know what a Pokemon Connoisseur is." Cabba reminded her.

"I'm not surprised at all. It's a job that isn't really known outside the Unova Region. I use my knowledge and experience to judge the compatibility between trainers and their Pokemon and then I help them form closer relationships. And that's the job of a Pokemon Connoisseur." Cilan explained.

"So, what do you think about me and Pikachu? I'm sure you'll say we're perfect." Ash was curious of what Cilan might say. "Pikachu Pika Pika." Pikachu was curious himself.

But then, Iris tried to get Ash back on track. "Why are you wasting your time with that? Remember why we came here?"

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right." Ash said.

Cabba then turned to Cilan. "Excuse me, Cilan? Do you know where we can find the Striaton Gym? Ash and I came to challenge it."

"I see. I'll take you there. Follow me." Cilan began to lead them to the Gym.

* * *

Now Ash, Cabba, Iris, and Cilan were standing in front of a large building with a Pokemon Gym symbol at the front.

Ash was excited because he was now in front of his first Unova Region Gym. "Awesome! Yes!" He then ran to the entrance. As he opened the door, he gave out a determined call. "Let's battle!" He then grew confused when the inside didn't look like any of the gyms he visited before coming to Unova.

Iris, Cilan, and Cabba walked inside and saw the confused look on Ash's face. "Huh? Hold on..." Ash stuttered. "This is the Striaton Gym?" Iris asked in confusion.

Cabba didn't have any comments. This is his first time in a Pokemon Gym, but this looked more like one of the restaurants he once went to on Planet Sadal before it blew up. Cilan, however, just smiled at the three of them.

Then two more waiters came to them. Both of them were in the same waiter clothes Cilan was wearing, but one had red hair and the other had blue hair.

"Hi! Welcome!" The red haired waiter greeted. "Welcome, friends!" The blue haired waiter greeted. "Please! Make yourself at home!" Cilan then pushed Ash to one of the available tables.

"Huh? But..." Ash couldn't finish and was forced to sit down on a chair. Cabba and Iris sat down next to him. "Comfy?" Cilan asked. Ash didn't get a chance to answer because the other two waiters were waiting to take his order. "So, are you all ready to order?" The red haired waiter asked. "May I start you off with something to drink?" The blue haired waiter asked.

Ash put his hands up to decline. "No thanks... I think..." The blue haired waiter interrupted him. "Change your mind? I highly recommend the Soda Pop."

Ash frowned and shook his head. "No thanks. Not thirsty."

Cabba, on the other hand, was kinda thirsty. "I'll go for a Soda Pop, please?" The Saiyan then turned to Iris and Axew. "You want something to drink or eat?"

"No thanks. I'm fine." Iris answered. "Ew Ew Axew." Axew answered as well.

Cilan smiled. "One Soda Pop coming right up!" He then ran to the kitchen to get Cabba's drink.

Ash was still getting offers from the other two waiters. "Alright. We have a recently prized lunch menu." The red haired waiter said. "Not hungry, either!" Ash protested. Even with the declining, Ash was still getting pestered by the waiters.

Some girls at the table next to them glanced at Ash. "Who's that little boy?" One girl whispered. "Not too cool!" Another girl giggled. "I'm more curious about the boy next to him." A third girl glanced at Cabba...mainly the Saiyan's tail. "Is that tail even real?" The first girl asked, even though they saw Cabba's tail slowly move a little.

The two waiters kept giving Ash suggestions, then Ash couldn't take it anymore and let out an angry yell. "Argh...CABBA AND I JUST WANT TO HAVE A STRIATON CITY GYM BATTLE!" Everyone's eyes widened at the Kanto Trainer's outburst. Cabba and Iris even covered their ears to protect their hearing.

The two waiters stepped back in surprise while Cilan came back and gave Cabba a Soda Pop. The Pokemon Connoisseur also heard Ash's yell.

Then the girls let out a big squeal. "Gym Battle!?" Ash then stood up in annoyance. "That's what I said! ...I'm thinking this is a good time to go. Come on, Pikachu."

"Pika." Pikachu replied, just as annoyed as his trainer. Ash and Pikachu were heading for the exit, when...

"Just a minute!" Cilan called out. Ash stopped and turned around...just as the lights turned off all of a sudden. Cabba was confused by this as well. "What's going on?" Even though he was confused, Cabba still took a sip of his Soda Pop. Both Ash and Cabba watched as Cilan and the two waiters walked near a wall and made some form of formation.

"Alright then, Ash! I'll grant your request!" Cilan chuckled. A spotlight was on him and the girls squealed happily when they saw him.

Another spotlight then hit the red haired waiter. "So, you and this Cabba guy are challengers! Then, you'll both receive a welcome as pleasant and hot as the noon day sun!" The girls squealed again. "What a dreamboat!"

One more spotlight was now on the blue haired waiter. "No. I think we should be cool! Like a refreshing glass of water. Chill, of course."

This time, all the girls in the building cheered. "I can't believe we get to see two battles in the same day!" One girl sighed. "I know, it's like the happiest day of my life!" Another girl sighed. "I can't wait to see it!" A third girl replied in excitement.

Ash blinked in confusion, even as Cabba walked over to stand next to him. "Battles? Wait! ...So, is this!?" Iris began to ask.

"Pikachu? What are they talking about?" Ash asked. "Pika?" Pikachu was also confused. "None of the restaurants I've visited back on Sadal didn't put on a random show like this." Cabba muttered. Then he took another drink.

Cilan and the other two stood together. "This is the Striaton Gym!" Cilan said. "And the three of us..." The red head began. "We're triplet brothers!" The blue head added. "And we're the Gym Leaders!" The three of them declared together.

Iris was even more surprised by this. "Three brothers? And all three of them are the Gym Leaders?" "Axew?" Axew was quite curious.

"Ash, do Pokemon Gyms usually have more than one Gym Leader?" Cabba asked quietly. "Not really, no." Ash shook his head as he answered.

"Now, it's..." Cilan started. "Showtime!" The triplets called. The wall behind them opened up to reveal a new room, one with a battlefield. Both Ash and Cabba were quite amazed by the battlefield. "Pika..." Pikachu was also amazed as well.

* * *

Later, Ash, Cabba, and the three Striaton Gym Leaders were at the battlefield. The girls from earlier were actually cheerleaders and they ran out to watch from above the field. Iris and Axew were on the same platform to watch how Ash and Cabba will do. "Let's watch!" Iris told her Dragon-Type. "Ax!" Axew happily agreed.

Ash and Cabba looked at the slightly rocky battlefield in front of them. "So, now is the time for the two of you to select your battle opponent!" Cilan suddenly told Ash and Cabba.

Both of them turned around in surprise. "Cabba and I are choosing?" Ash asked. "That's correct! Me, or Chili, or Cress! You two can battle any one of us! Our rule states that if your victorious against the one you choose, then you will earn the Trio Badge!" Cilan answered.

"I guess these Pokemon Gyms can be a bit unexpected." Cabba muttered to himself.

The red head, Chili, held out a Poke Ball. "Time to meet our Pokemon partners! The heat's on!" Chili's Poke Ball opened and out of it came a red monkey Pokemon. "Pansear!"

"Here's the Pokemon I'll be using! Make a splash!" Cress tossed his own Poke Ball. It opened up and revealed a blue monkey Pokemon. "Panpour!"

"And it's my turn! My...partner!" Cilan tossed his Poke Ball and out of it came a green monkey Pokemon. "Pansage!"

Ash and Cabba were surprised to see the three monkey Pokemon. "Huh? Whoa! What kind of Pokemon are those!?" Ash asked, surprised. "They look like they're triplets as well!" Cabba added, just as surprised as his friend. They took out their Pokedexs to scan the monkey Pokemon.

"Pansear, the High Temp Pokemon. Pansear lives in caves near volcanoes. The temperature of the tuft on its head can reach 600 degrees when it's angry. Pansage, the Grass Monkey Pokemon. Pansage offers leaves on its head to Pokemon that have low energy. The leaves relieve stress." Ash's Pokedex explained about the red and green monkey Pokemon.

"Panpour, the Spray Pokemon. Panpour lived in forests long ago, but developed a body that makes it easy to live near water. It can store water in the tuft on its head." Cabba's Pokedex explained about the blue monkey Pokemon.

Cabba and Ash looked at the three Pokemon in front of them. While Ash looked in excitement, Cabba placed a hand on his chin as he looked like he was thinking carefully about his choice in opponent.

"There's Pansear, a Fire-Type., Pansage, a Grass-Type, and finally Panpour, a Water-Type! Any one of them would be a great opponent!" Ash admitted.

"He's right, There's no telling what kind of power they have. Still..." Cabba thought.

Soon, the triplet Gym Leaders surrounded the two challengers. "So, Ash! Cabba! Will your choice will be to battle with me?" Cilan asked. "Or me! It'd be a distinct honor!" Chili assured. "I must confess, I wouldn't really mind if you were to battle with me!" Cress added.

Just before Cabba could answer, Ash walked to the center of the battlefield, then he grinned at the Striaton Gym Leaders. "Well, the truth is, I want to battle all of you!" Ash explained. That left everyone, even Cabba, surprised.

"Did Ash really mean all three!?" Iris asked. Both Ash and Pikachu looked at the three Gym Leaders with determination. "This is my first Gym battle ever since I came to the Unova Region! I want to battle as many new Pokemon as I can! So, please say yes." Ash bowed his head down at the request. "Pika Pika." Pikachu added to the plea.

Cabba felt unsure by what Ash requested. "But, Ash? Are you sure you're allowed to make a suggestion like that?"

Cilan then turned to Chili and Cress. All three of them were surprised by the Kanto Trainer's request. "Well well now! I don't think we've ever met a trainer quite like you before! What do we do?"

Chili made his opinion. "Ash certainly has an interesting idea! I, for one don't have any problems with it!"

Cress then made a suggestion to his brothers. "Then I suggest we come up with a brand new rule, stating two wins in our Gym will earn Ash the Striaton Gym Badge!"

Cilan smiled and turned back to Ash. "So, how does that sound to you?" Ash got up and grinned. "Great! Thanks very much for the chance!"

Chili turned his attention to Cabba. "What about you? You want to follow Ash's lead and challenge all three of us too?"

Cabba shook his head as he pulled out Tepig's Poke Ball. "As much as I want to, I'm afraid I can't. See, I only have one Pokemon with me. So, I'll just pick one of you to challenge like you offered in the first place." The Gym Leaders looked surprised to hear that Cabba had only one Pokemon with him.

Iris sighed. "Maybe we should've waited a little longer and have Cabba catch another Pokemon." Axew nodded in agreement and crossed his arms. "Ax Ax Axew."

Cilan smiled at the Saiyan. "Don't worry about it, Cabba. It's decided, while you choose which one of us to battle against, Ash will then have a chance to battle all three."

"On that note, which one of us will you battle?" Chili asked with a grin. "Choose wisely." Cress added wisely.

Cabba looked at the three Gym Leaders, then at their Pokemon. "Okay. I choose...you!" To Ash, Pikachu, Iris, and Axew's surprise...Cabba pointed at Cress.

Cress was a little surprised, but he still smiled. "Very well, Cabba. I shall be your opponent."

Iris looked pretty worried. "Cress? Why did he pick Cress?"

As much as he wanted to go first, Ash smiled at Cabba's opponent choice, and it was enough to make a choice of his own. "Hey, Cabba!" He paused until his Saiyan friend turned his attention to him. "You can go ahead and go first!"

Cabba was surprised by what Ash said. He knew that Ash couldn't wait for his first Unova Gym battle, yet Ash offered to let him go first. "Ash, are you sure?"

Ash nodded and walked over to Cabba. He then placed an encouraging hand on the Saiyan's shoulder. "This may be my first Gym battle in the Unova Region, Cabba, but this will be your first Gym battle ever. You haven't been on Earth for that long, so I want to truly welcome you to this planet by seeing you win your first Gym battle ever!" Ash gave Cabba a friendly grin. The cheerleaders, Cilan, Chili, and Cress were pretty confused by what Ash meant. Even Iris and Axew still didn't quite get it, but they still smiled at what Ash offered to the Saiyan.

As for Cabba? He was touched by what Ash said to him. True, he hasn't been on Earth for long, but he already made a good friend in Ash. Cabba smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Ash. I really appreciate you trying to make me feel welcome to your planet."

Ash patted the Saiyan's shoulder. "No problem! Now, you and Tepig work hard to win your first Gym Badge!" "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu encouraged Cabba as well.

* * *

Soon, things were set for the first battle. Cabba and Cress took their spots on the battlefield. Both Tepig and Panpour were already out to battle. Cilan and Pansage were already on the referee stand.

"I don't wish to sound rude, Cabba, but are you sure you want to challenge me? You should be informed that a Water-Type, like Panpour, has the advantage against a Fire-Type, like Tepig." Cress spoke up.

Cabba looked serious. "I've already made my choice, I can't back down now! Doing so would mean letting Professor Juniper down! She's the one who let me have Tepig to begin with! I want this to be the first real Pokemon battle to test my skills as a trainer!"

Cress closed his eyes and shrugged. "Very well, then."

"Attention! Today for the Striaton Gym, we have Cabba, the challenger, versus Cress, the Gym Leader! Only one Pokemon per side! When either side is unable to battle, the match is over!" Cilan announced. "Let's go, Cress! All the way! Win this battle! Yay!" The cheerleaders cheered for the blue haired Gym Leader.

"I hope Cabba knows what he's doing." Iris said. "You can do it, Cabba!" Ash cheered. "Pika Pika!/Ax Ax Axew!" Pikachu and Axew cheered for Cabba and Tepig.

Cabba turned his head to Tepig. "Let's do this together, Tepig!" "Te Tepig!" Tepig blew out some determined flames from his snout.

"And, begin!" Cilan declared.

"As the challenger, you may have the first move!" Cress called.

Cabba nodded. "Okay then! Tepig, start this off with Defense Curl!" At the call, Tepig curled up to raise his defense. "Now, use Tackle!"

Tepig uncurled himself and charged towards Panpour.

"Smart move, but still... Panpour, Double Team!" Cress called. Panpour glowed and split into multiple Panpours. Tepig's Tackle hit one of the clones.

"Double Team!?" Cabba was both surprised and confused.

"Since you decided to raise Tepig's defense with Defense Curl, I've decided to raise Panpour's evasiveness with Double Team." Cress explained. Then he called for his next attack. "Now, Panpour! Water Gun!"

The clones disappeared and the real Panpour fired a Water Gun from behind Tepig. Tepig yelled in pain once the super effective attack hit him. "Tepig!" Cabba cried out.

"Follow that up with Scratch!" Cress called. Panpour charged towards Tepig while getting ready to use Scratch.

"Quick, Tepig! Use Ember!" Cabba called. However, Panpour was able to use Scratch on Tepig a few times before Ember could be fired.

Iris sighed. "This is what I was afraid of. Tepig was still trying to recover from Water Gun, so there wasn't enough time to attack with Ember."

"Fight back!" Ash encouraged. "Pika!/Axew!" Pikachu and Axew cheered.

"Use Scratch once again!" Cress called. Panpour got ready for the next attack.

Cabba came up with a quick little plan. "Tepig, try raising your defense some more with Defense Curl!" Tepig looked at his trainer, but still curled up. Once Scratch made a hit, Tepig bounced off a nearby rock and was now rolling in the air, surprising the others. "Uncurl and use Tail Whip!" Cabba called the next move.

Tepig uncurled and wagged his tail so Panpour could see. "Tackle attack, let's go!" Cabba called once again. Tepig nodded and dived down and managed to hit Panpour with Tackle.

"Pour!" Panpour groaned and was thrown back after the hit.

"That was a pretty smart strategy! Cabba used Defense Curl to not only raise Tepig's defense, but to also send Tepig in the air once Scratch made him collide with the rock behind him! He then followed up with Tail Whip to lower Panpour's defense so Tepig could do more damage when he dived down with Tackle! Looks like Cabba was doing his homework on the way to Striaton City!" Iris commented happily.

"Keep it up, Cabba! You and Tepig are doing great!" Ash cheered. "Pika Pika Pikachu!/Ew Ax Axew!" Pikachu and Axew cheered for Tepig.

Tepig was now in front of Cabba again. "Way to go, Tepig!" Cabba praised. "Pig Tepig!" Tepig happily wagged his tail.

Panpour stood back up. "I must say, that was quite unexpected. You surprised me." Cress mentioned to Cabba. "Pour Pour Panpour." Panpour added to Tepig.

Suddenly, Cilan adjusted his bow with a smirk. "Sorry for the interruption, Cress! But it's...Evaluation Time!" Cilan suddenly declared. This confused Ash, Iris, and Cabba, but the cheerleaders were squealing happily.

Cilan then turned his attention to Cabba. "Mm hm! Cabba, as I've watched you battle my brother, I've noticed that the bond you have with Tepig is not quite complete!"

Cabba blinked in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Just take a look at Tepig." Cilan pointed to the Fire Pig Pokemon. Cabba and Tepig looked at each other. "While you and Tepig have gotten along quite well in the short time you've been together, Tepig still has a little bit of doubt in your battle recipe. It also has a hint of concern for you in a mysterious way. To me, it doesn't seem like a savory flavor."

Cabba was surprised by what he was hearing. "Y-You mean...Tepig doesn't completely trust me?" Tepig looked sad when he saw the upset look on Cabba's face.

"Now, as you can see, the bond that Cress and Panpour share is quite bigger! As clear as mountain spring water! This is proof that their bond is overpowering the bond you have with Tepig!" Cilan finished. The girls cheered happily. Cress flipped his hair a little. "Couldn't have said it better myself, Cilan."

"Is this how a Pokemon Connoisseur performs his or her evaluation? Doesn't seem that interesting to me." Iris mumbled. "Axew..." Axew agreed.

"It doesn't matter, Cabba and Tepig are going to win this!" Ash said. "How can you say it like that? Did you forget that Cabba has a type disadvantage? Honestly, you're such a kid!" Iris said.

Cabba looked down after hearing the Pokemon Connoisseur. "Tepig?" Tepig looked worried for his trainer.

"So, Tepig doesn't completely trust me? ...Then I'll make sure Tepig doesn't have to worry so much." Cabba thought. He looked up so the others could see the serious look on his face.

"Tepig, don't let what Cilan said get to your head! It doesn't matter if you don't completely trust me yet! Remember, this is only the beginning of our journey through the Unova Region! And there's no other Pokemon I'd want to start it off and finish it than you!" Cabba smiled at the Fire-Type. Tepig's eyes widened at that. "...Tepig..." It sounded like Tepig was getting inspired by what he was hearing from his trainer.

"We can still win this battle and earn our first Badge, Tepig. I believe in you!" Cabba added. "Pig Pig TEPIG!" Tepig happily blew stronger flames out his snout.

Cilan and Cress were both surprised by this. But then, Cress smiled at his opponent. "Well spoken, Cabba. Let's see you and your Tepig back up those words and overpower the bond Panpour and I share!" "Panpour!" Panpour also challenged.

"Tepig, use Ember!" Cabba called. Tepig fired his Ember at Panpour. "Intercept with Water Gun!" Cress called. Panpour's Water Gun easily overpowered Tepig's Ember and, even though he tried to dodge it, Tepig was pushed back against a bigger rock.

"Hang in there, Tepig!" Cabba called.

"See? Even if you encourage Tepig, he's still too slow compared to my Panpour. The difference in their speed will be your downfall." Cress said seriously.

Cabba gritted his teeth as Tepig stood on his feet once again. "Tepig, can you keep going?" Cabba asked his Fire Pig Pokemon. Tepig smirked at his trainer and nodded. "Tep!"

Cabba smiled back. "That's the spirit!"

"In that case, Panpour, Scratch!" Cress called. Panpour charged towards Tepig with Scratch.

"Intercept with Tackle!" Cabba called. Tepig charged towards Panpour, but as he did, the ball on the end of his tail suddenly began to glow. Then, as he kept running, flames suddenly began to surround Tepig's body. This was a surprise to everyone, especially Cabba. "Wait! That's not Tackle!"

"What is that?" Ash asked. "It looks like Tepig learned a new move in place of Tackle! Cabba's words must've gotten through to Tepig!" Iris guessed.

As Tepig kept using this new move, he began to pick up speed as well.

Cabba decided to use his Pokedex to figure out this new move. "Flame Charge, a Fire-Type attack that raises the Pokemon's speed as it builds up more power."

Cabba was amazed. "Flame Charge?" Tepig was able to overpower Panpour's Scratch once the two collided. "Panpour!" Cress was also surprised.

Cabba smiled as another idea came to him. "Tepig! Keep using Flame Charge and run around the battlefield! I've got an idea!" Tepig nodded and began to run around the battlefield using Flame Charge.

Iris was confused by this. "What are they doing?" Ash smiled. "Something that will give Cabba a chance to turn the tables! I can feel it!" "Pikachu Pika Pika!/Ew Ew Axew!" Pikachu and Axew cheered happily. Tepig kept running around the field with Flame Charge.

"Panpour! Stop them with Water Gun!" Cress called. Panpour fired a Water Gun, but it managed to hit a rock behind Tepig instead. Cress was shocked.

"Now, aim for Panpour!" Cabba shouted. Tepig quickly hit Panpour with Flame Charge. "Panpour, no!" Cress yelled out. Tepig smirked as the flames went away.

"I knew it!" Ash exclaimed. "What happened?" Iris asked.

"Easy, I used Tepig's Flame Charge to my advantage! Whenever Tepig uses Flame Charge, his speed increases! So, I had Tepig run around the field while using Flame Charge to increase his speed and be on more even ground with Panpour!" Cabba explained to his friends. "Tep Tepig!" Tepig happily blew out more flames.

"I see, so that's his strategy. Looks like Cabba just discovered a spicy new battle recipe!" Cilan commented. He was quite impressed.

Cress was impressed himself. "An impressive strategy, I must say. But, even that won't be enough. Panpour, Double Team!" Panpour made more clones surrounding Tepig.

"Flame Charge again!" Cabba called out. Tepig charged at the clones with Flame Charge, making them vanish one by one. Then the last clone vanished.

"Water Gun!" Cress shouted. Panpour fired another Water Gun at Tepig. "Dodge it!" Cabba called. Then, to everyone's surprise, Tepig moved to the right and barely avoided Panpour's Water Gun.

Panpour was so surprised, he didn't even dodge as Tepig hit him hard with Flame Charge. Panpour was sent flying until he smacked against a big rock. "No, Panpour!" Cress yelled.

Getting a good look, everyone saw that Panpour didn't get back up, he only groaned in defeat.

"Panpour is unable to battle, Tepig wins! Which means the winner of the Gym Battle is Cabba!" Cilan declared. While the cheerleaders were upset that Cress lost, Cabba couldn't help but smile happily. "We did it!" Tepig happily ran over to Cabba. The Saiyan laughed and happily help his Fire-Type in the air.

"You did great, Tepig! I knew you could do it!" Cabba exclaimed happily. "Tepig Tepig Tepig!" Tepig happily cheered.

"Yeah! He did it!" Ash cheered happily. "Pika Pika Pika!" Pikachu also cheered for the Saiyan.

"Amazing! Even though he had the disadvantage, Cabba won!" Iris was amazed. "Axew Axew Axew!" Axew cheered for Cabba.

Cress returned Panpour with a gentle smile. "You were outstanding, Panpour. You deserve some rest." Cress thanked.

He then smiled and walked over to Cabba. The Saiyan noticed Cress walking over and put Tepig down next to him. "That was quite a performance you've pulled in that battle, Cabba. You've surprised me, I'm quite impressed with your skills." Cress commented.

Cabba smiled and nodded. "You were quite a challenge for us too, Cress." Cilan and Chili walked over until they stood next to Cress. Cilan carried a small black tray with a shiny Badge that had red, blue, and green on it. "To prove your victory at the Striaton Gym, we present to you the Trio Badge!" Cabba smiled and took the Badge from the tray. "Thank you very much!" Cabba bowed politely to the Gym Leaders.

Ash walked over as the Gym Leaders turned to him. "Well, now it's your turn against us!" Chili grinned. Ash grinned back. "That's right, and I intend to win!" "Pikachu!" Pikachu was with his trainer.

* * *

Even when he was at a type disadvantage, Cabba was still able to win his first Gym Badge with Tepig's newly learned Flame Charge! Now it's Ash's turn against all three Striaton Gym Leaders! Will he be able to come out on top and earn his own Trio Badge? What about the mysterious ball Cabba found earlier? What's the story behind it? It's Ash versus the Striaton City Gym Leaders next time on Pokemon Super: Black & White!

* * *

 **Cabba's Pokemon Team (So far):**

1\. Tepig (M) (Flame Charge, Ember, Tail Whip, Defense Curl)


End file.
